The Foster Clan
by SukiStory
Summary: Sequel to Callie's Choice: Seven months later, the Foster Clan is up to new crazy things after everything they been through, mostly for Brandon and Callie who have their own little family to raise. Fears are among the two, with trouble loved for a new kind of couple, trouble in school and choices that will effect the foster clan.
1. Chapter 1

The Foster Clan  
Rated: T for languages, and other stuff I can't say.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters! If I did! Brallie would happen.  
AN: I'm back! I decided to change up my original plans of the story to something more dramatic and exciting. My trip was great! I love seeing the world and I have three weeks till I have to go to Asia! I love home schooling! I only went to Europe, so my next goal is New Zealand and Australia when I have time. Hmmm. Three months in China seems great! Wish me luck! I will defiantly have wifi in China. Enjoy the story. This story takes place seven months after the first story.

* * *

**Jude's POV:**

"Dammit!" I screamed as Connor put pressure on my huge bruise. My headache and bruises was least of my problems right now.

"Jude... This is like the second time you got beat up by Kevin." said Connor with concern, "Principle Lena is going to tell Callie and Brandon if you don't get help."

"I know." I mumbled.

"Just because you're gay doesn't mean people have to treat you differently!"

I stayed quiet.

"Taylor and Jamie are still with you. I'm with you, your whole family, and Jess too."

Taylor and Jamie were girls in the Foster systems who are being fostered by Connors parents and Jess is a boy from Detroit who lives with his elderly grandmother and biological father.

Connor started the car and drove out of the parking lot. I shrugged. Kevin and his gang been a bully to me since junior year started. Life's been hard since then, but I had good things too. Lena is principle, Stef, Mike and Jesus are still working as police officers and Marianna drop majors and plans to be a social worker. Callie and I are now out of the small house and in to a six bedroom, two stories, and three bathroom house near the beach. Brandon writes music for movies (the best and youngest in the business), Callie is a photographer and book writer (wrote a book about being a Foster child, 2nd top best seller and since then more older Foster kids are being adopted), and PJ is a normal kindergarten who is very athletic much to Jesus and Mikes liking.

Another news came after Callie and Brandon wedding, Callie was pregnant. Everyone was happy, I couldn't wait to be an Uncle and everyone's going nuts not knowing if the baby is a boy or a girl. Callie and Brandon know the gender, locking the prepared nursery from everyone, but themselves.

Callie and Brandon were only my guardians or parent like figures, I was supposed to be adopted, but I suppose it was best to have Callie as my sister than my mom. It broke their hearts, but I suggested it. PJ is now my nephew other than brother since he was legally adopted by Callie and Brandon that was six months ago... And now life's been well okay.

"Jude." shouted Connor, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Sorry... I-"

"It's okay. I'll call you later. Taylor and Jamie want to hang out tomorrow. Want to go?"

"Yeah. Love too."

I left the car and in to the house. Four cars parked the drive way. Shit. I open the door quietly finding Brandon, Callie, Lena and Stef sitting on the couch. Lena and Stef stared at me, Brandon's arms was crossed and Callie had that motherly look on her face.

Callie sighed loudly getting up from the couch with the help of Brandon and waddled towards me finding scars and bruises. She hugs me gently, but her belly is in the way, pushing my brown hair out my face and looked in to my brown eyes.

"Jude..."

* * *

AN: well? Great start? Yes Callie is six months pregnant with a baby! Oh yeah ages! PJ is 5 years old, Jude and his friends are 16 years old, Callie is 21 years old, Brandon's 22 years old, Jesus and Mariana are 20 years old. Mike, Stef, Lena well I don't know. I guess around there middle 40's.

Recap: Jude is now a junior (11th grade) and he's having a tough time. He was originally going to be adopted, but instead asked to be fostered by Callie and Brandon, but he holds the name Jude Jacob Foster. He's okay with it. Callie is pregnant with a baby _. (I'll surprise you.) She's happy, but afraid that he baby is going to grow up alone, or if she's going to mess up as a mother, PJ is now an athletic Kindergartener who is going to play a key part for Callie, Brandon and Jude, Stef, Mike and Jesus are cops in the LA district, also they are nickname the "Foster Trio", Lena is principle of Jude's school, she and Stef are also fostering teenage Lillian who is close to Callie. Marianna is studying to be a social worker, and Brandon writes music for movies. Brandon also has a problem in his hands as balancing as a father and worker, he doesn't want to make the mistakes his father made.

WILL UPDATE ONCE I GET FIVE REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Foster Clan**  
**Rated: T for Language**  
**AU: Thanks for the reviews! 5 more than I'll update again! That's the rules! Love you guys!**

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

_"A mother who is content on being the best mother will always love that child unconditionally." - My Aunt after adopting a family group of four. _

"Kevin will be suspended for a week, and will get detention for two months." announced Lena, "I talked to his parents."

"Jesus will escort you to school for a few weeks just encase Kevin and his friends try anything funny." added Stef, "I can hire the whole force! No one messes with my babies."

I sighed as I hugged Jude. Brandon was putting ice on his face and putting old remedies together to create a cream to help with the pain.

"I'm sorry Callie." said Jude, "The stress isn't good for the the baby."

"It's okay. Jude, I care about you too. Your my brother, you come first too." I said.

"I know." He mumbled.

"Jude..."

"I know! I can handle it okay!"

"Doesn't seem like it! Jude! I was so worried about you!"

"I know that!"

He rushed out of the living room and upstairs to his room. We can hear the door slam.

"That went well." said Stef sarcastically.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" screamed PJ under the covers.

"PJ!" Sighed Brandon. I could tell he was frustrated enough.

"No!"

"Please go to bed kiddo! Daddy is really tried right now." begged Brandon.

"Give me back my IPad! It's mine!" He screamed back.

That's it... I had enough.

"Its 10pm! Past your bed time! You didn't listen to me when I asked you to turn off the tv! And when you did you went to play on your iPad! I had enough! You get your iPad when you be a good boy." I screamed.

PJ got out of the covers and looked at me. I was just frustrated.

I got up and walked out the door, I couldn't bear to see his sad face. A few minutes later, Brandon came in the room. He joined me on our bed. We snuggled against each other as he stroked my hair. I could tell he was having a hard time too.

"He's sorry... he doesn't want you to stress out cause its bad for the baby."

He hugged me, I know he's just worried. I was pregnant with twins till I miscarried one during the first semester. Brandon was strong the whole time, but now he's over protective along with Marianna and Lillian, the girl who Lena and Stef are fostering. For a while I was in the high risk pregnancy category due to what happen to me in the past and my high blood pressure. I haven't given birth yet and I was already messing up as a mother.

"I'm already messing up as a parent!" I blurted out. "I'm horrible!"

"Your not a bad mom." said Brandon. "PJ and Jude loves you. You can't blame yourself for miscarrying a baby. Doctors said its just happens."

"My mom never yelled at me or Jude. She never did, and tonight I yelled at my own son! Jude's getting bullied and In a few months were going to have a baby... Brandon. What if I'm not ready to have this baby? I lost one child already, and PJ... I feel so bad for yelling at my sweetie."

Brandon sighed.

"Your a great mom Callie. Kids need guidance. My moms did the same. We have each other Cal, we can help each other with our parent fears."

"Parent fears?"

"I- my dad. I want to be there for my kids... I don't want to be like my dad who disappeared for a month than came to see me... I want to be there for this baby, for PJ and Jude. I try so hard to think about the good things, not the bad."

I turned to him and kissed him.

"I don't want to mess up as a mom. I fear that this baby, PJ... Their going to be alone if something happens. I fear that I'll mess up."

"Than Mrs. Foster, I guess we have to work on it."

He kissed me slowly, wrapping his arms around me.

"Brandon..." I accidentally moaned. "Jude and PJ are in the next rooms."

"Than keep quiet!" He said huskily.

"Brandon!" I whined.

He kissed me again before laying down be side me. Are you sure he doesn't have the hormones?

"Stop worrying Callie. I will always love you, your the mother of my children. Your a great mom, and no... Your not your mom. Your you and you'll get the hang of it."

His hand slides to my belly, as he felt the baby kick lightly.

"Hey there kiddo." whispered Brandon as I laughed quietly.

"There's my A-"

"Hey!" I warned... "No saying the baby's name... We don't want anyone to find out."

"Yeah... Yeah." said Brandon waving me off. He was kissing my belly. I know Jude would be hearing our conversation. This house, after all has thin walls and the guy isn't coming till next week to sound proof our bedroom and the nursery.

I just hope... My baby doesn't grow up like how I did. I hope that I can be a good mom to this baby and to PJ.

I hear Brandon sing Our Song by Ron Pope quietly, either to me or to our baby. This was our wedding song. I can do this... I'm Callie Foster... I can do this.

_"Its easier to run away, than face your fears. Running doesn't solve problems though... just makes them worst." - Anom. _

* * *

**AU: Fears for Callie and Brandon. This isn't the end for the fears. Sick twist coming up next! The baby's gender and name will be picked by me. I have good names put right in to a hat and pulled out so it was a fair chance. You'll be surprise. All I'm telling you is that the baby's name will start with an "A"**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Foster Clan**  
**Rated: T**  
**Chapter 3: Bring me Hell part 1**  
**AU: Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry for the late update, I'm sick right now with the hand, foot and mouth virus I must have contracted from that kid that sat next to me on my flight home who was like sick as hell. Few day isolation and tons of sores and blisters on my hands, foot and mouth. It's mild. Yes... It is contagious. Happy New Year guys... I promise to update a new chapter tomorrow, or on new years day. **

* * *

_"Bullying..." - Anom_

**Jude's POV:**

"Hey Jude!"

I turned around to see Taylor running and Jamie about to jump me. These Latino Girls... Watcha you gonna do about it. Well I was at the mall, so yeah. It was Taylor, Jamie, me and Connor who was going to meet up with Lilian, a girl two years younger. She was being fostered by Stef and Lena till her sister Casey can get approve to adopt her and her little brother who is in the care of another Foster family.

"Hey T, Hey Jamie." I said.

"That's Sooo cute! Earrings! JuJu, you should wear it!" said Taylor. She thinks any jewelry or clothing from F21 is cute. That's TayTay for you.

"How about these?" pointed out Jamie, "Cute, stylish... Matches you Jude."

Cute... but not my style.

"Na. I was gonna-"

"Hey Foster!" Yelled Kevin.

Shit. Run!

"Don't run Foster! I'll make it easier on you this time."

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, than something hit me in the face. I fell on to the ground hearing Taylor and Jamie scream, than Connors voices from the distant.

"Get up Jude." Whispered Lillian. Her blond hair was in my face, as she shield me with her body. She picked me up, and Taylor and Jamie followed with Connor. They ran out of the store and in to the family shared bathroom on the side of the mall.

"I'll call Jesus." said Lillan.

"No- No Cops!" I managed to say.

"I'm calling Callie." said Connor.

"No! No stress! I'm fine okay?"

They all looked at me and sighed. I know I don't deserve them... I'm acting like a jackass and their only trying to help.

"I'll take you home." offered Connor.

"I'll walk." I said getting up. Connor followed me... I guess he gave Taylor the car keys. It was quiet as we both road the bus home, finally ending up at the park near his house an hour later.

"My parents are out of town... Tay and Jamie are sleeping over Stef and Lena's. Wanna come over?"

"I'm not sure." I mumbled.

"Kevin has to stop. Jude, I care about you okay. Everyone does." said Connor, stopping me from my tracks.

"I know that! I just don't want Callie getting stressed... My mom-" I sighed.

"your mom what? Jude stop closing up on me."

"When I was little... She was expecting twins, than she died and so did the twins. Callie... She was so excited and after the lost...I don't want her to loose both of the babies... She deserves to have a baby... To be happy. With stress... She'll lose the baby. Than Brandon... I found him crying himself to sleep when Callie miscarried the first baby. They can't handle losing people they love. This baby is important, not me."

"Jude!" said Connor. "You deserve to be happy! They care about you, and Brandon can handle it without Callie. He can deal with Kevin and Callie doesn't need to do a thing."

"Callie's my sister! She gets involve with everything in my life."

"Than that needs to stop! Jude... You deserve to be happy... To be free from this and treated like-"

"Enough Connor! I had en-"

All of sudden I felt sweet warm lips on mines. He kissed me, and... I had to kiss back.

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

"Callie baby! PJ! I'm home." I screamed as I entered the front door.

I can see Callie standing in the Kitchen with PJ on the counter.

It was quiet for this household, but I could hear soup boil from the kitchen, the two talking and some dogs barking outside. Something smelled so good! Hmmm. Gumbo shrimp soup, something Mrs. Jacob loved to cook, well... I wouldn't know, but Callie said she did. I turned away for a minute and sat on the couch in the living room, taking off my shoes. I hear a clatter coming from the kitchen...

"Daddy! Help!" I finally heard PJ say.

"Coming Kiddo. I'll be there in a second." I called.

I hear PJ cry and scream from the kitchen. As I walked from the living room to the dinning room, PJ ran in to my arms as I slowly walked there. He was pointing behind the counter of the kitchen.

"What baby? What's wrong?"

"Mommy! She was teaching me how to cook Gumbo and she... She-"

She was on the ground... Bleeding.

"Call 911." Callie managed to say out of shock. "The baby."

_"Fear... Fear is something we all Fear." - Sukistory _

* * *

**AU: coming up next! Bring me hell part 2. Sorry for hurting your feels! Next chapter will have the twins, Stef and Lena, Mike, and more Lillian and Callie action. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Foster Clan**  
**Rated: T (Sexual hints in this chapter)**  
**Chapter 4: Bring me hell part 2**  
**AU: Happy 2014 guys! Omfg! A few more weeks till the fosters! Sorry for the late update, stupid hands-feet-mouth virus! REIVEW! 50 REVIEWS BY THE TENTH CHAPTER = SOMETHING VERY SPEICAL FOR MY READERS!**  
**Warning! Sexual flings in this chapter with Jude and Connor.**

* * *

**Jude's POV:**

"Hey." Connor whispered. I got up and looked around groggily. Shit. We... I slept with my best friend... my best friend Connor, who I never knew was gay? no... bisexual?

"Did we just?" I hesitated.

"Yes..." He said out of breath.

"Are we?"

"If you want too... I just... Haven't told anyone I'm... You know..."

"Gay?"

"bisexual."

He got up and kissed me again. I could get use to this, but I can't... Lillian, Taylor and all the girls who think Connor's hot are going to kill me! Seriously!

"Where's my pants?" I asked. I got up finding it in the hall. Thank god his parents are out of town. I reached down my pocket and grabbed my phone. 20 miss calls from Brandon. Shit! It's only...10pm! I missed curfew.

"I gotta go!" I said rushing out the door. I lived just few blocks down. I ran home, trying to find an excuse to tell Brandon or Callie. I finally made it home after a few minutes finding two cars in the drive way. Marianna and Jesus were here. Hmmm? It's not date night for Callie and Brandon so...

"I'm home! Where's Callie, Brandon and PJ?" I asked as I entered the door. Marianna and Jesus stood their in panic.

"Jude... We have to go to the hospital... NOW!" said Marianna.

"What happened?" I asked. Jesus looked at me and at Marianna.

"Callie..."

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

"How can this happen? I was just.. Oh my god!" I screamed. I was pacing outside Callie's hospital room. Stef, Lena and the doctors are in there doing god knows what! I can't lose another baby.

"Son... Son!" My dad yelled. "Relax!"

"How can I relax? Callie is in there! My baby is in danger!" I yelled.

"Your wife and your baby are in the hands of doctors, but look! You have another son to think about."

I looked at the little boy sitting on the ground hugging his blue blanket. I picked him up and hugged him gently... I forgot how torn up and scared PJ must have been. I'm already screwing up as a father! Oh PJ! I should have done better to protect him from seeing what Callie's been through tonight.

"Is mommy and the baby going to be okay?" asked PJ. He was hiccuping between sentences because he was crying earlier. I wiped his tears away.

"We'll have to see baby." I said kissing him on the forehead.

I ruffled his brown soft hair and looked in to his green eyes.

"I love you okay."

"I love you too Pa."

I hugged him tightly before the doctor called me in. Stef and Lena left the room and looked at me and smiled slightly. They took PJ out of my arms as I entered.

"Hey Cal... You okay?" I asked. I held her hand as she kissed me and laughed.

"Did I missing something?"

"Hi, you must be the husband." said the doctor. "I'm Dr. Parks."

"Hi... I'm I missing something? Is the baby okay?" I asked.

The doctor smiled.

"The babies are fine." she said.

Babies...

"Babies!" I basically screamed.

Callie laughed as she placed my hand on to her stomach. Two... Two babies.

"Surprise love... We always had two." She whispered too me.

"You were originally going to have three. One child was lost during the first trimester, and another was hiding behind the one that was visible. Baby B was near the back, kinda small for six months. This bleeding was normal, just spotting." The doctor explained.

She put on an ultrasound, moving towards Callie's back. I could see another baby.

"You know the gender of baby A, would you like to know the gender of baby B?"

I looked at Callie who nodded.

"yeah... We would love too!"

"Alright baby B is a ..."

* * *

**Stef POV:**

Brandon came out yelling when Mari, Jesus and Jude got here. I never seen him this excited since the day he married Callie, or when they adopted PJ or when he got his first piano. He told us of the twins Callie was expecting. It was complete shocker! Twins! At Six months she did look a bit bigger, but baby B was hiding behind baby A.

"It would help if you told us if your having girls or boys." Lena added.

"C'mon! Tell us!" Begged Jesus. "I need to know! I NEED MY BASKETBALL TEAM! There better be more hiding in her."

"It better be girls!" Cried Marianna, "I can buy a bunch of dresses for them."

"Sorry!" said Brandon taking PJ from my arms. "Not telling! Got names picked out and everything."

"Better not have a John in it." I laughed, "Oh the tradition continues!"

"Maybe..." He teased. "Jude... PJ? Wanna go see Mama?"

They both nodded as they entered the room. My baby boy is all grown up... He has a wife... Three kids, two on the way, unless you count Jude, than that's four kids. I turn to Lena who held my hand. We did something finally right.

* * *

**Jude's POV:**

"Hey Callie!" I said running in to her arms. She hugged me and PJ tightly.

"Two babies... You better start learning how to change diapers!" She joked. I laughed.

"I bet they'll have the Jacobs look, don't you think?" she said rubbing her stomach.

"One better have green eyes though." added Brandon. "And a good heart... It runs in the family."

I smiled. Suddenly I got a text message from a unknown number... A video.

I played it, turning the sound down. It was me and Connor... Making out at the park.

Another text message came...

_"Hey cock sucker... Did you and Connor have a good time fucking?"_

Than another...

_"I'm gonna bring you hell."_

* * *

**AU:** I decided that they needed twins. In the honor of Lena's Actor, Sherri Shaums twins!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Foster Clan**  
**Rated: T**  
**Chapter 5: Fights**  
**AU: Woah! What happen to my reviews bro? Review please! It means a lot to me. I decided to write a longer chapter this time, for your pleasure and TO GET MORE REVIEWS! C'mon guys... I'm trying to beat my friend right now. If I get a lot of reviews, I promise to write one at least 3,000 words! **

* * *

**Jude's POV:**

"YOU DID IT WITH CONNOR!" yelled Lillian.

"SHUT UP! People can hear you." I said ducking my head down.

"What's Callie going to say? Oh my god! Jude!" she squealed... Gosh. She's just like Marianna, but twenty times worst.

"Does that mean your a virgin still? Are you guys going out?"

"Stop with the questions Lil!"

"Sorry! Just wanted to know! My best friend and my Foster brothers wife's brother! Now that's something!"

I sighed and turned to eat my lunch.

"So when did you start dating Connor?"

I turned around to see Taylor and Jamie with smirks on their faces! Dammit.

"How did you- I'm not- I don't know." I mumbled as they laughed.

"Connor said you guys are going out? So is it true, you guys had sex?"

"I don't know... And yes we did that..."

"Archer and Leon is going to kill you." warned Jamie.

"I know."

Archer and Leon were Connors older brothers who were Brandon and Callie's age. They worked in the auto shop with us during the summer. They didn't like me or Lena or Stef because were different, we were gay and that's why his mom and brothers were judgmental towards us.

"Okay change the topic! Callie is expecting twins... Boys or girls?" said Lillian.

"Don't know, she won't tell the family. Poor Lena is going nuts." I joked.

"It's great to have them as Foster moms... It's the best family I ever had." said Lillian, "My sister couldn't afford to take on me and my brother... With no other family, my brother is being adopted because he's still a kid and well I'm..."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said. "Your loved Lillian, I doubt Lena and Stef would let you back in to the system."

"I just hope Lena and Stef adopts me." Mumbled Lillian.

"She did with me and Cal... It's just Callie fell in love with Brandon, and Callie was old enough to take guardianship after." I explained, "We'll love you in our family. Lena and Stef are great moms."

She smiled.

"I hope so."

"Well it's only a dream Lillian... Kids like our age barley get adopted." said Jamie.

"We only can hope." added Taylor.

"Hope... Yeah yeah yeah. Now your sounding like Primrose Everdeen from the Hunger Games." I said.

"Jude!" I heard some one call my name. I turned to see Connor walking towards me.  
I turned to see Jamie with a smirk on her face.

"Jude and Connor sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine-"_ I laughed as my twins kicked around in my tummy. Oh my sweet little babies.

"Brandon! Come feel." I said as he hurried next to me. It was our day off and PJ and Jude were at school. No kids! So it was just us, but our sweet PJ was about to be home any minute.

"Hey babies!" said Brandon, rubbing my stomach gently. "Start singing!"

I laughed as he laid his hands on to my stomach.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine! You make me happy when sky's are grey."_ I sang.

Brandon's faced light up like the sun as he felt the twins move.

"I bet one of you are going to be a musical prodigy like their daddy." I said talking to my babies.

"Or someone with a good heart like their mommy." Added Brandon.

We laughed as the twins kicked in response. It was a moment we both will never forget. A moment when we can do something right, and be the parents we want to be. Sure Mike wasn't a good dad at start with the divorce, but he loved Brandon and my mom died when I was young, but she didn't choose to leave me. I still worry if we'll make a mistake, if bad luck will follow. Brandon senses my worries and kisses me gently. He knows that I worry that I'll do something that causes me to loose the twins I carry.

"I love you Cal." He said. A day never goes by without a "I love you." We been married for seven months, and our love continues to grow.

"I love you too B."

"Mommy! I'm home!" yelled PJ. I kissed Brandon before PJ entered the room so he wouldn't complain about cooties. He dropped his spider man bag and jumped on Brandon for his daily tickle and hug.

"Hey Kiddo. How's school?" I asked.

"Really good! Grandma Lena came to see us during the lock down." he explained.

"Lock Down?"

"Grandma Lena is going to come over to explain! She told me to tell you that she's coming over with Jude."

"Oh."

I looked at Brandon with a worried look on his face.

"Where's Jude?" asked Brandon.

"With Grandma Stef and Grandpa Mike! They came to the school and I saw him talking to him."

"Alright baby, why don't you go to the counter. I made cookies for you with milk." I said as he hoped off Brandon's lap. He nodded and walked off to the kitchen.

"Jude..." Brandon sighed as I snuggled up with him. The phone rang... It was from Lena. I picked up the phone.

**"_Hey Callie."_**

**_"Hey Lena! PJ told me your coming over... What's wrong with Jude?" I asked._**

**_"You and Brandon have to come to the school... We had a little mishap with the other kids... I'm sending Marianna to watch PJ. I was going to bring Jude over to your house to talk, but the police got involved."_**

**"_Mishap?"_**

**_"Jude got in to a fight... Well... Lillian, Jude and Connor got in to a fight with Kevin and his friends."_**

**"_What! Is he okay?"_**

**_"A little nose bleed, and some bruises."_**

**_"How's Lillian?"_**

**_"Broken arm... She was able to break up the fight between Jude and Kevin."_**

**_"Thank god! Oh Lillian! She's two years younger than them!"_**

**_"I know... Her parole officer let her off with a warning, she's in the hospital with Stef."_**

**_"I'll be there soon once Mari gets here."_**

**_"Okay! Bye Callie."_**

**_"Bye Lena."_**

I hanged up the phone and looked at Brandon.

"We have to go to the school... Jude got in to a fight."

"A fight! This isn't like Jude." said Brandon, getting the keys.

"It's the other kids... Just because he's... Different." I sighed.

"Who else got involved?"

"Connor. Lillian was able to stop Kevin."

"Thank god for that girl! She's two years younger, and with her parolee officer! She shouldn't be in this mess."

"I know... Marianna is coming over. We should start the car."

Brandon looked at me and kissed me on the cheek. I sighed as he hugged me, sure the belly was in the way, but he tried too. This wasn't like Jude... My little brother wasn't like this.

* * *

**AU:** 5 more reviews for the next chapter! We'll have a Jesus and Jude moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Foster Clan**  
**Chapter 6: Where he belongs part 1**  
**AU: Thanks for the reviews! 5 more reviews for the next one, you know the drill. CAN'T WAIT FOR THE FOSTERS TOMORROW AHHH! THE FEELS! So basically I'll update as soon as I can... Callies Choice and this story is basically based on if Callie and Brandon didn't get caught, and hid their relationship and Callie didn't run away, instead she worked to take care of Jude with the support of Lena and Stef. Just to clear things up! I'll make an extra long chapter next time because of all the wonderful reviews! **

* * *

**Jude's POV:**

"Callie's going to be pissed off with me." I said as I iced my bruise. The fight was all my fault, and Lillian got hurt badly. She broke her arm, and Connor sprained his wrist. Lillian only tried to break up the fight and things didn't go well and Connor was just protecting me.

* * *

_"Look who it is," taunted Kevin and his gang, "Mr. and Mr. Parker... or is it Jacobs or Foster." _

_"Leave him alone Kevin." warned Lillian. _

_"Or what? Your gonnna tell your foster mom Lillian? where is your real mom? I bet in prison or dealing drugs." laughed Kevin._

_"Shut up! and leave her alone!" I yelled. _

_"Shut up fag... you don't want me to be sending the video to everyone in school." he warned._

_"What video?" asked Connor._

_"He's the one who recorded us making out at the park near your house." I mumbled, but Connor understood completely. _

_"Just leave us alone Kevin." I said._

_"What? going to tell your sister or Principle Lena? What dicks man! grow some balls or wear a dress." said Justin, Kevins little sidekick. _

_"Leave us alone." I said again. I got up and walked away with Lillian and Connor by my side, but than I felt something hit my head and than pain. I hit the ground. _

_"Fuck off Justin!" yelled Connor._

_ In a blink of an eye, Justin attacked him and Kevin and the rest of his gang started to kick me on the floor, yelling words I couldn't hear, because the pain was too much. People crowd around, encouraging Kevin and Justin to beat the shit out of us. Minutes later Lillian pulled Kevin off of me and she punched him in the face yelling on the top of her lungs. _

_Moments later Lena, and a lot of staff members began to pull everyone apart. The sirens began to alarm, and police came rushing to the site, it was a lockdown and everyone was in chaos._

* * *

"She will be, it's a mom thing, but she does it because she loves you." explained Jesus. "Kevin and Justin is on their way to juvenile hall as we speak. Your safe."

"How long is detention for us?"

"Two months, after school for three hours for Lillian, you and Connor."

I sighed. Jesus rubbed my back and shrugged.

"Is Connor okay?" I asked.

"His parents are on his way."

"Is Callie and Brandon coming too?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Jude... I know that your different, but you know it's okay." said Jesus, "You can put on nail polish, or put on a dress and we'll still love you."

"Not Callie." I mumbled.

"Why not?"

I broke...

"She doesn't except it! She makes me hide it! I can't paint my nails or wear dresses! I can't do anything girly because Callie is to tomboyish to do anything! I can't do anything I want! I don't know where I belong! I'm tired of this fucking shit and I wanna die! The only person who fucking loves me for me is my mom! And she's gone! I'm tired of living! I'm tired of everything." I yelled.

I turned away from Jesus and find Callie and Brandon standing in the doorway.

"Is that what you think Jude?" said Callie who was in tears.

"Callie... I'm- I didn't-"

"Didn't what?" She said coldly.

I ran out of the room trying not to look at Callie. I hurt her... I never wanted too. I didn't mean too.

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

"He didn't mean it Callie." said Jesus. Of course he meant it! I know that he vomits the truth when he's mad. I should of made sure he was home...that he belonged. I accepted that he was gay, but I truly didn't... I made him hide and I made him a shame of what he is.

"Where's Jude?" a voice behind me said... It was Lena.

"He ran off." said Brandon, "He got a little mad and the truth just came out."

"He's mad at me." I said, "Because he feels that I don't accept him for being gay... He doesn't feel like he belongs with me anymore."

"Oh... Callie." said Lena. I hugged her and broke down. What did I do wrong? It's the hormones I blame for the crying. This isn't like me, and this isn't like Jude at all.

* * *

"Callie baby... Please open the door." said Brandon. I laid in bed rubbing my stomach, feeling my twins kick. They always kick when they hear Brandon's voice. I hear Brandon stick the key in and open the door.

"Since it's Friday I sent PJ to Dads. Jude's is at Jesus apartment... I dropped off some clothes and stuff." he whispered.

"I didn't accept him." I truly said, "I thought I did, but I truly didn't... I made sure he wore guy clothes, no nail polish or anything girly. I thought I was protecting him."

"If you think that than why don't you tell him that you accept him so our boy can come home." said Brandon.

"He wanted a regular family Brandon... He's to old for adoption, I can't even- I should had let Lena and Stef adopt him." I said regretting it.

"Than he wouldn't have you as a sister anymore... He loves you Callie. Your his sister, and that's all he needs."

"I fail as a sister and as a mom! What am I good at? Who am I?" I yelled.

Brandon brought his hands to my face. Kissing me on the lips gently as he stroked my hair. He smiles a little, pushing my hair back from my face.

"Your Callie Marie Foster, a great photographer, a wonderful and beautiful wife, the best mother and sister some one can ask for... A person with a good heart and intentions, who cares about the people she loves." whispered Brandon. "Your mines... We fit like puzzle pieces. Your the mother of my sweet PJ and of our beautiful twins... Your always going to be loved by me, isn't that enough for you?"

"It is... but I'm so lost right now Brandon."

"You'll find your way... you always do love."

"I know..."

"I love you Callie, you know that. Always will and I'm never going to leave you. I wanted you to be mines since the beginning and your going to be mines at the end."

"You'll always love me?" I asked.

"Always." he whispers.

"Always and Forever." I said. It was written on our wedding rings, it was written in our vows, it was written in our hearts.

"Unconditionally." he added.

* * *

**AU: **I decided to add Jesus in to the story a little. He and Marianna will be a big part in the end of the story. I'm working on a HUGE four part chapter. One will be a moment with Stef, Lena and Mike, the second will be Mariana and Jesus, the third will be with PJ and Jude and the fourth will be Callie and Brandon. This four part chapter will be around the middle. This story won't be ending with Callie's birth of the twins, since this is also Jude's story... its going to continue till he graduates to high school.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Foster Clan**  
**Rated: T/a little M because it implies of Brallie smut.**  
**Chapter 7: A Little Two Early Part 1/4**  
**AU: Alright guys! The next few chapters is something you guys all been waiting for! Btw. Uncle Jason, Callie's uncle is back! He's the good guy who betrayed his brother (Callie's Dad) in court so PJ can get adopted. Just to refresh memories' he's basically Callie's after figure right now since he stopped his criminal ways and works at a diner now. You know the drill' 5 reviews for the next chapter.**

* * *

**Jude's POV:**

~3 Weeks Later, May 3rd~

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as Brandon and Callie walked through the back yard door. It helps when you have a house that has a concrete patio than stairs that lead to the beach as a backyard. This totes makes a good party place, Mari's words not mines.

Callie and Brandon laughed as Mariana, Stef, Lena and Lillian came too hug them and give them pins that said "Proud Mommy" and "Proud Daddy." It was really cute, and I helped her pick it up along with Lillian who I swear is like Mariana and Callie mix together. Than little PJ came running in to Brandon's arms wearing a "Big Brother Shirt," which made everyone awhh. I have to admit, that was cute. Everyone was here attending the baby shower, Brandon and Callie's co-workers and boss, Stef, Lena, Mariana, Lexi, Jesus, Mike, Uncle Jason who we barley see since he lives in Colorado and Stef's brother and wife with their daughter Gabby who was PJ's age.

The whole place was decorated with pink and blue streamers and balloons, little party favors filled with kisses, a silver rattle that looked like it came from that movie nanny McPhee decorated the tables and trees and little teddy bears sat randomly on chairs. There were tables covered with pink and blue covers and little flowers pedals are sprinkled on the tables. Flowers decorated everything and added a good touch with the tamed Duck and ducklings sun bathing near the stairs that lead to our backyard beach.

Everything seems perfect, even with the weird tension Callie and I have since the fight last month. I never got a time to apologize and when I do, she nods me off. I'll try to shake it off, it's Callie's baby shower... This is her day. It's about time the Foster clan have a day to celebrate the new babies. No thinking about the long detentions, and Kevin today. Though, maybe I should try to apologize now to Callie.

"Alright Alright! Now tell us! Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Mariana who was bouncing up and down like a little girl waiting to get ice cream.

"$300 for both girls! C'mon who wants to bet?" Jesus yelled. "I know I'm right!"

"$322 for one boy and one girl." yelled Callie's Co-worker. He and the rest of them started to take out dollar bills and putting them on a table. I swear!

"Really Guys! I expected this from Keith! Not you Marissa!" Callie laughed.

"Sorry Callie! I have to do it." she said smiling. Marissa winked, and laughed giving a thumbs up back to her.

"$200 for both boys." added Uncle Jason, "I'll add that both will have the Jacobs genes."

"Alright anyone else wanna bet?" asked Jesus, who looked at Stef.

"10 cents for a baby brother!" yelled PJ out of the blue. He earned himself a laugh from everyone around him.

"Alright c'mon guys! Settle down," said Brandon as he helped Callie sit down on the VIP chair. "It's a big surprise!"

Everyone groaned as they both laughed. Callie whispers in to Brandon's ears and he laughs. I bet their talking about names, because If anything, I bet Callie will be naming her daughter after mom.

"After food! Don't forget we have game time and prizes." announced Mariana.

Everyone started to talk happily as the party continued till dark. Food was delicious! Crazy games were played with Callie and her two pregnant friends Marissa and Sophia. Callie won the measurement game since her stomach was the largest out of her two friends, and she won the pie eating contest, surprisingly beating Brandon, Jesus and Stef. Everyone joined in! Lillian won the blind fold game and the mashed up words and Jesus and Stef was the best at changing the most diapers, having both changed 10 diapers in 3 minutes. Lena and Mariana won the bottle drinking race, drinking all the soda in a baby bottle at the same time. It was a fun party of course, thanks to Mariana.

"Mariana should do this for a living," said Lillian sitting down next to me eating chocolate cake, "She's good at it... making parties and organizing."

"I know, but she loves kids AND planning. She's better off as CPS and adoption coordinator." I added.

"True. I feel like I have a family again. I think Stef and Lena are going to adopt me." smiled Lillian.

"You know... PJ would love to have an Aunt Lillian."

"You think so?"

"Sure! Stef and Lena love you. I think they would love to adopt you."

"Thanks Jude. Love the nails and the girly necklace by the way."

"Thanks."

As on cue music started to play and Lena and Stef pulled Lillian to the dance floor. I laughed as she was twirling and dancing with Stef and Lena. Mariana joined in as well the four began to dance randomly bring laughs and smiles to the family and friends around us.

"C'mon Jude!" pulled Callie and PJ.

I followed as they dragged me to the dance floor. Brandon danced with Callie at first than picked up PJ as Callie grabbed my hands. This might be a good time to talk to Callie.

"Callie!" I said trying to yell over the music. "I'm sorry-"

I sighed... she couldn't hear me at all. Before I knew it, Uncle Jason was taking her out of hands and twirling her slowly. Alright... guess this has to wait later.

After the dances everyone gathered and watched Callie and Brandon open presents. Most was money due to the fact no one knew if they should buy girl or boy clothes, and some were white blankets and teddy bears. Most were diapers, baby tubs, and bottles, but I have to say Stef and Lena's gift was the best out of everyone's gift, even beating Mariana and Jesus's $400 gift card to that baby URS down in San Diego.

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

"Mama's present!" yelled Lena, she was so happy and giddy. She handed Brandon and I two boxes and we smiled.

"Open it on three, 1...2...3."

I opened it with Brandon and found two identical quilts. Sewed on it was the words "Forever and Always" but on the other side there was pictures of our family.

"Oh my god!" I said in tears. Damm emotions!

"You welcome babies." said Stef, "It took time, trust me!"

"Hey! I did most of the sewing!" added Lena, "If I didn't help her with her quilt, she would have loss to much blood."

"That is true love."

I laughed, so true of Stef to let Lena do all the sewing and clothes in the house, while she cooks, cleans and wrestle with Jesus and PJ when they come over to visit. I looked at the pictures again and was amazed at their work of art. There was pictures of Mike and Stef with baby Brandon, Lena and Stef with Brandon, Mariana, Jesus, Pictures of Jude and I, Brandon and I on our wedding, Pj's adoption and first day of school. It also had a picture of Lillian and I when the family went to the beach. Under each picture had either Grandpa Mike, Grandma Lena or Stef, Uncle Jude or Jesus, Aunt Mariana or Lillian, Daddy and Mommy, but one picture stood out the most.

"Is that?" I cried in to Brandon's shoulder. He kisses me gently, wiping away my tears with his hands. "Look Brandon... It's-"

"She looks a lot like you babe." said Brandon. It was a picture of my mom and me when I was a baby, fresh from the hospital. Under it said Grandma Katherine and Mommy in green stitching's.

"How did you-"

"Your Uncle Jason." said Lena, "He found it while cleaning his apartment. There's a book of pictures when you and Jude were babies."

Stef handed me a book, lost memories began to come back. The gardens, the park, the trip to the ice cream store and the smell of my mother. She always smelt like the earth and flowers because she loved to garden outside and she worked part time as a garden worker for the richer people in LA when my father lost his job.

"You look a lot like her baby girl." whispered Uncle Jason.

"Thanks." I said as he kissed me on my head. "Call me when they get here... I have to get going now."

"Thanks Uncle Jason."

"No problem Callie... Take care of my girl Brandon!" he warned as he left.

"Yes sir." he said quickly. Brandon is always scared of him for some reason. I laughed as my Uncle Jason gave him a narrow look as Brandon awkwardly looked away. He'll take care of me alright.

* * *

WARNING: IMPLED RATED M STUFF BELOW!

"Fuck Callie!" Brandon moaned loudly.

We both finally finish at the same time and I move off of him. Sinking next to him out of breath. It was easier for me on top due to my growing babies, and I enjoy being in control all the time. How the heck do you think we got twins? I pant heavily as we both laugh. It was like about 6am and we haven't gotten any sleep. Once everyone left the party and the boys went to bed, I just had to ask him and he was on it. Thank god our room was sound proofed the day before.

"I think sex been better since I got you pregnant." laughed Brandon.

"I second that. God! How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"With your fingers and yeah." I said flustered. We never really talk about sex, it was something we just did and learned with any words needed. I lost count on how many times we had sex since we adopted PJ, but as time passes he's gotten from the good newly wed level to Damm what the fuck level.

"Piano... Strong fingers and some imagination." he laughed kissing me gently, "You have no idea how much I love you right now."

"A day never goes by, without you telling me that you love me." I said as he kisses me again.

"God! If we were sixteen again I-"

"Moms would kills us." I added.

"True... But than again, I did have my way with you."

"You still have a way with me." I laughed.

"Round 12?" He joked as I laughed. No wonder why we have twins. - birth control + Brandon = Twins. Basic math right there.

"God I have to pee." I said sitting up, "your kids been kicking my Blatter and spleen! Three more weeks till I reach 38 weeks and they're out!"

"C'mon babies! No kicking mommy!" warned Brandon as he kisses my stomach.

I got up and put on a night gown I got at the maternity store, than I went to use the bathroom, but before I got to sit on the toilet, water came gushing out of me. This isn't pee...

"Um Brandon." I said, my voice cracked. I sat on the floor gently, just before my stomach tightens and pain fills me inside.

"God fucking dammit Brandon! Get up you jackass!" I yelled.

He ran in to the bathroom finding me on the floor.

"What's wrong baby?" He looks at me. "Oh god Callie!" He helps me up and brings me to our bed.

"Their coming... It's time." I said as the contraction ends.

"Shh' okay okay! Oh god! I'll put on some pants and I'll- call moms and- oh god! Wears the hospital bag..."

"Brandon-"

"I'll wake up Jude and! Fuck! The keys!"

"Brandon!" I yelled as I laughed. Stef warned me about this. When she was in labor with Brandon, Mike was panicking, he shoved the hospital bag in to the car and accidently drove off without Stef.

"Keys are down stairs, the bags in the car. Get dress and I'll tell Jude were going to the hospital... I'll call moms and Mike once were there." I said. Thanks for the suggestion Lena on how to be prepared.

"Okay okay... Let's go! C'mon before another contraction starts." he said panicking.

"Alright." I said as he helps me up.

"Let's go babies." I whisper, "I can't wait to meet you."

Than it hit me... My babies are coming today.

* * *

**AU: ****guys' it had to happen. Twins come early. This isn't the end of the story. I'll continue till the twins turn one or two years old, and make another sequel after, but I don't know. I'm planning 30 chapters for this sequel due to my traveling, and I expect 5 reviews per chapter... So basically it will talk about Jude's life in high school till college, the Foster clan growing, Callie and Brandon raising their family and stuff. I have a lot of more surprises for you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Fosters Clan**  
**Rated: T**  
**Chapter 8: A Little Two Early 2/4**  
**AU: 5 reviews for the next chapter! You know the drills babe! Guess who I met walking in LA at the street market on Sunday? Her name is Cerria Rameriez! A.K.A Mariana Foster! Omfg! I was basically so happy to see her and I asked for her to sign my phone case because I only had a sharpie and no paper. Lol. WHOS READY FOR TONIGHTS EPS? (1/20/14) TOTES NOT ME! THE FEELS! BRING IT!**

* * *

**Jude's POV:**

"So how's Callie doing?" asked Connor.

Callie's been in labor for nine hours and the babies aren't in the right position yet. I hope they turn around, but with twins its most likely the second baby will be breeched. I read too much baby books... I blame Brandon, that's all he reads since he found out Callie was pregnant.

"Okay, I'm taking PJ to see her tonight. If the babies aren't turned the right way, they're doing a c-section." I said as I finish up the dishes.

"Ouch!" He said quietly.

Hell yeah... I bet it hurts. Pain medication and numbing doesn't work for Callie. Connor took the bowl of cut up apples (something PJ enjoys) from my hands and gave it to PJ who was quiet for the most part. It was weird...

"What's wrong with him?" Connor asked.

"Dunno. He's usually a social butterfly."

We both looked at him as he slowly chews his food, drawing quietly. He was in his own little world right now. Sure he's five years old, turning six in two weeks, but he had a knowledge of a fourteen year old. I frown and sighed. I sat next to Connor and groaned, poor PJ.

"He misses Callie." I whispered, "poor little guy."

Connor kisses me on the lips softly and smiles.

"He isn't the only one missing Callie." He whispers, "Your being distant again Jude."

"I just-"

"She's fine Jude, nothing's going to happen."

"But you don't know that," I said pulling him in to the living room to get away from PJ... he doesn't need hear what I need to say.

"I just... Callie needs to make it." I said whispering.

"It's just child birth Jude!"

"That's how PJ's mother died okay... She had problems and she died. That's how he ended up here in the first place, but he doesn't need to know he lost a sibling and a mother. and I'm going to make sure he doesn't loose another sibling and mother again."

"I know... You want me to come with you?" he asked. "To the hospital, I'll tell my dad I'm studying."

I kiss him gently on the lips and smile. I can totes get use to us being a couple, its a bit weird, but its the first time couple gitters.

"It's okay... We have detention tomorrow, I'm in charge bringing Lillian and PJ to school." I explained.

"Okay... I have to go now babe. See you tomorrow?" he said kissing me once again.

"See you tomorrow baby. Go before your dad goes crazy."

"Yeah yeah." He said waving me off.

I closed the door behind him. It was weird now... That me and Connor are now more than friends. We're boyfriends now, and were a couple. His parents don't know and everything that happened with Callie and the fight... I have to fix what I did to Callie. I'm worried about her, and I feel like if I don't really apologize it will be to late and she won't forgive me.

* * *

"Grandma!" yelled PJ, he ran towards Stef and Lena who was sitting down in the waiting room. It was 6pm and so far no luck with the babies.

"Hey PJ, hey Jude." greeted Stef and Lena. They gave us a hug and kisses.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Gone home, We're going home since there's work tomorrow, and once we get out of work tomorrow were coming straight here." said Lena.

"Of course we are! We want to see our grandbabies." added Stef as she tossed PJ up in to the air and than catching him.

"Where's Brandon?" I asked, on cue he enters in the waiting room.

"Jude... Callie wants to see you." said Brandon who came out of the hospital doors that lead to the maternity ward, "She's in room 207."

"Okay." I shyly said. Why would Callie want me?

I walked in to the hall. It was chilling and weird being here. I could hear mothers scream and babies cry. I could hear couples sob, who I assume lost their baby and doctors and nurses running room to room.

"Hey Cal." I said as I entered her room. She was hugging the two quilts Lena and Stef got her. She was in tears, and fears fill her eyes.

"Hey baby." She said faking a smile, "I want you too-"

"Callie," I said interrupting her, "I'm sorry for yelling at you and-"

"Jude..."

"No listen! I'm sorry. I should be sorry! I have a wonderful sister who loves me. I just didn't feel like..."

"You didn't belong?" She said finishing my sentence. "Jude love, I love you for you. At first I denied that your different, but now I don't... Your my baby brother Jude, and I need to accept whatever your decision is, I don't want you hating yourself for my sake."

I sat next to her and hugged her gently. I pulled away and she smiled cupping her hands on my face. She took one look at me and smiled.

"I want you to take care of PJ for me when I'm here and If anything happens-"

"Don't talk like that!" I yelled.

"Jude I love you. We never know what will happen next, but I know when I get out, I'll try to be the best sister/mom." whispered Callie.

"You are the best... PJ and me are so lucky to have someone like you. I'll take care of PJ, just make sure you make it with my nephews or nieces in good health." I said.

"Cross my heart love."

"Cross my heart."

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

"If the babies don't turn Mrs. Foster, than we'll have a c-section scheduled in the morning." explained Dr. Parks.

"Okay thank you." said Brandon to the doctor.

"It's okay Callie." He whispered. He laid beside me wrapping his arms around me. His hugs keeps me warm from the hospital's air. I hate hospitals, and I now hate big needles being poked in to my back. I was given pain medication and an epidural for the pain. It worked like wonders, but one thing worries me the most. Its not the hospital, its not the pain... it's what comes after. Oh god! Mom I really need you right now.

"If I have a c-section, you know they have to put me to sleep." I whispered to Brandon.

Apparently I couldn't be awake due to the numbing medication not taking full effect on me for some god Damm reason. If they cut me open to get the babies I'll feel more pain than pressure. It's rare, but I guess I'm one of the bad luck ones.

"I know." he said back, "but it's for the best. For you and for our babies"

"So do we agree with the names?" I asked.

"Of course! I love the names." he said, "Perfect names for the Foster Babies."

"I love you Brandon."

"I love you too Callie."

* * *

It was long night and it was about 4am when they woke me up and prepared me for the C-section. Brandon was by my side smiling and holding my hands the whole way as we walked to the surgery room. I was so nervous, but he stood there smiling, and brushing my hair back. He was excited to meet his kids, and most of all he knew I'll be alright.

"Alright Mrs. Foster, we injected the medication, count backwards from 50 and you should be out, once you wake up, you'll have your babies." explained the nurse.

"How long will I be out?" I asked.

"About an hour."

"I'll see you soon Callie." said Brandon kissing me gently, "I'll take a pictures of them and I'll talk to them for you."

"I want to be awake when we introduce the babies to the family okay?" I said sleepy.

"Of course babe."

I count down slowly finding myself in a white room cloudy room. Where's everybody? Where's Brandon?

* * *

_"Callie bear?" I hear someone whisper. I turn around to see my mother in the distant wearing a silky flowing robe. _

_"Mom!" I yelled. _

_She came closer to me and I gasp. I ran in to her arms. I sink in to her arms breathing in to her clasping in to her hold. She still smelt like flowers from the garden. She kissed me gently welcoming me in to her arms. The warmth was inviting like Brandon's, and no one, but my mother and Brandon have that warmth. My heart was beating fast, as I take in the moment. I was finally in my mothers arms again, something I thought would never happen. _

_"Callie Bear, why you here baby?" my mom asked, "You have three babies on earth waiting for you. Don't you want to see PJ and the twins?"_

_"I'm I dead mom!" I yelled panicking, Did I fail my babies already? "oh god! Mom-"_

_"No baby." She laughed, god, I miss that laugh of hers, "your not dead, your just visiting me in limbo. Your in surgery right now so you can have your babies."_

_"Oh." I said breathing out of relief. She wrapped her arms around me and kisses me on my head gently._

_"Why I'm I here mommy?" I asked. She looked at me with her kind brown eyes. Her wavy brown hair blew gently and she smiled._

_"Your scared to be a mommy aren't you baby." She said, "You love PJ and your twins, but you fear that you'll walk out on them or fail them like I did with you and Jude."_

_"Mom I-"_

_"I know... But Callie, to be a mother you need to know that mistakes is okay. Being a mother doesn't mean your perfect. You just have to trust your gut and love them as much as I love you and Jude." she explained. "Brandon and you will be great parents to the twins, and to PJ. He loves you with your heart and his mother Maria thanks you and Brandon for taking care of her baby boy. Just remember Callie, just let your mother instincts take control... You'll be the best mom anyone can ask for. I always had the same problem when you were born, but when I first saw you... it helps."_

_"Thanks mom." I said. "For the advice, but I'm still afraid of losing my babies. What if I leave them like how you left me."_

_"The fear will always be there, only to be tamed when you first hold them in your arms. You'll never lose them, like how I never lost you. I was always there baby." she whispered, "I'm sorry for leaving you."_

_"You didn't have a choice." I said. The guilt and the pain of her leaving me was the worst pain I ever felt. "But I know."_

_"Say hello to my grand babies? And tell Jude I love him." she asked. _

_She gently lifted my chin to see my face and smiled. She kisses me again and sighs, I knew she misses me too. _

_"Your going mommy?" I said like if I was a little girl again. _

_"You want to meet your babies don't you baby?"_

_"Yeah... I do. Bye mom. I love you."_

_"I love you to baby. If anything Stef and Lena will help you. Oh, and Brandon comes and talks to me about-"_

_"Brandon talks to you?"_

_"All time baby... he loves you and his kids so much. He always ask me to protect you and to make sure his babies okay, and other things. You be good now... See you in 70 years."_

_"Bye Mama. Love you." _

_"You to Callie Bear. Every waking hour..." _

* * *

I slowly wake up and turn to see Brandon holding two little babies in white blankets across the room. He sat there in a rocking chair, rocking the babies gently. He had a smile on his face the whole time and he was talking to them like how he use to talk to them when they were in me. I could hear him whisper about all the things he's going to teach them and all the people who are going to love them, but what got me was the promises I know he will keep to the twins. He was a daddy to my children, he's not like my father... Brandon is and always will be full of love and strength. It was something I never thought I could have, but got.

"Look babies... Mamas awake." whispered Brandon who held our babies in his arms.

His face was stained with tears, but new ones came down. He was so happy, smiling brightly as he came closer to me with our babies.

"Their so beautiful Callie." he whispers.

Brandon put both of my babies in my arms, both with their eyes wide open. I feared this moment, but only they can tame the fear. My mom was right... And now I know, now I can be a mom, and that I'll always be with my babies. I could feel the tears run down as I stare at my babies for the first time. They both looked at me and smiled slightly, they knew who I was. I put my hand near them, to get the feelings of my babies. The smaller one, the little baby I thought I lost and never had took my pinky and shoved it in his mouth, while the oldest... the baby I loved since the moment I conceived, took my thumb with both of his hands and snuggled up against it.

"Hey babies... I'm your mama." I said chocking on my words. I kiss them gently on the cheek for the first time. "Your so beautiful my babies... you are loved and lucky."

Brandon kisses me as we look at our babies. OUR babies... Half of me and half of Brandon. I wanted a family, and I got it, it seemed complete as of now, but I knew this wasn't the last time I'll be here.

"Brandon love?" I said smiling.

"Yeah Cal?"

"You can't believe who I talked too."

* * *

**AU: alright! The genders are still a secret! So... More you update' the faster you get to know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Foster Clan**  
**Rated: T for Language**  
**Chapter 9: A Little Two Early 3/4**  
**AU: Ready to find out the genders? don't forget to review! You know the drill, 5 reviews for the next chapter! Short chapter, but the next chapter will have flashbacks and it will be touching. **

* * *

**Jude's POV:**

"Room 207!" I yelled as Lena, Lillian, Stef, PJ, Mariana, Jesus, and Mike walked through the hall.

It was after school, and we can't wait to see the babies. Oh sweet little babies! Everyone woke up the news that Callie delivered the babies in the morning. Everyone rushed to work to get things done early so they could return to the hospital. Brandon was at the front of the maternity ward waiting for us.

"Daddy!" yelled PJ. He ran towards Brandon and he hugged him tightly.

"Miss you kiddo!" he said twirling him around.

"Wanna meet the twins?" he asked. Everyone nodded and looked at each other.

We went through the halls again and in to the room at the back. We peeked in to see Callie and her babies on the hospital bed. She was humming a lullaby our mother would sing to us. It was sweet and soft, I swear I thought my mother was in the room singing to us again. It was an old song... a really old song that was passed down from our grandfather (her father) from his ancestors. She never sang this song after mother died and now she is.

_"Come Josephine in my flying machine_

_Going up she goes! Up she goes!_

_Balance yourself like a bird on a beam_

_In the air she goes! There she goes!_

_Up, up, a little bit higher."_

"Hey guys!" she said when she looked up. The whole family crowded her bed. Little PJ pushed through trying to see his new siblings.

"Mommy!" yelled PJ.

He climbed in to her bed and looked at the little babies. Oh PJ... Callie smiled at her little boy and kissed him on his cheek making him giggle.

"This one is Mason John Foster." whispered Callie as she shows everyone the biggest baby out of the two.

"My name has John in it too!" said PJ excitingly.

"That's right baby, that why we gave Mason the middle name John. After his big brother Peter-John Michael Foster, and after his great grandfather."

Callie gave the little boy to Stef who was bursting in to tears. Mason opened his eyes and slightly smiled at the sight of his grandma. It was a moment I doubt Stef will never forget. She rocked him gently humming a little lullaby that she use to sing to Brandon... it was by Elvis Presley, "Are you lonesome tonight." Is it normal for mothers to sing a song for their sweet babies? I smiled a little.

"Oh hello little guy!" greeted Stef, her voice thick with tears "I'm Grandma Stef. Hi little Mason. Oh god..." she sniffles, "He looks a lot like Brandon."

Mason had the curly brown hair and green eyes he inherited from his father and I notice that sweet smile only I know that can come from Callie, along with that little squishy nose. He was friendly, happy and open to all over us just like Brandon. He didn't inherit any Jacob family quality in him, so he's all Foster. Guess Uncle Jason was wrong.. He's an adorable little guy I have to admit, and he's going to be well loved.

Everyone passed him around, though Mason spent more time with Lena and Stef who loved him very much. It was grandma thing I guess. Lillian was in tears as he held little Mason. It reminded him of her brother who was adopted separately from her. It hurts to think about it... It just reminds me how lucky I was to have Callie. Mariana and Jesus cooed over the little guy. Of course Jesus will be the Uncle to teach him sports and Mariana would be the aunt who'll teach him how to dress properly. He's lucky to have an aunt and uncle who loves him. Mike was smiling and cooing over Mason. The last baby he ever held was Brandon. It was a good relief to see and hold his grandson.

"Who's this mommy?" asked PJ.

The second baby held on to PJ's pinky making him smile.

"This little guy is Alexander Jude Foster." said Callie, looking at me, my heart stopped. "After my grandpa Alexander who my mom said that she loved and after you Jude... For being the best brother."

He handed me little Alexander, and I smile as he looks at me back. My heart was beating rapidly... Callie named this baby after me... this little guy and his brother are my nephews. He seems a little grumpy, and tired. He's thinking a lot about things, I could tell. It only takes a few minutes for him to warm up to me. He's definitely inherited Callie's personality alright, along with the soft straight brown hair just like me and my grandpa Alexander, but he inherited the green eyes from Brandon.

"He's beautiful Callie, both of them." I say passing sweet Alexander to Lena.

"Mommy?" said PJ, "Are you going to replace me with Alexander and Mason?"

"Awhh baby." said Callie, she took PJ in to her arms. "I'll never replace you. Your my PJ, and I love you so much."

She turns to me...

"I'll always love you and be their for you no matter what."

"I love you Callie."

"You too baby... you too."

"So Alexander and Mason?" said Jesus, "Hmm. Mason and Alex sounds better."

"I like that." said Brandon, "Alex."

Callie giggled as they handed the babies back in to her arms. I guess she liked the idea of that.

"Mason and Alex... Alex short of Alexander. We can deal with that." she said.

"You know Callie if you need a babysitter..." said Lillian before she winked.

"I'll like that very much Lillian...Foster." laughed Callie. She winked at Stef and Lena. They both held hands as they looked at each other.

"Lillian Foster?"

"Surprise baby girl? What do you think? Wanna be part of the Foster clan?" asked Lena.

"Yes!" She said quickly hugging them. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"She said yes!" yelled Stef.

She laughed kissing her new daughter. Lillian is lucky... were lucky. It was about time they adopted her. They been fostering Lillian for six months, it was the same time Stef and Lena asked if we wanted to be adopted by them.

"I guess I have a new sister." laughed Brandon hugging Lillian after Stef and Lena let go of her, "you know how to change diapers right?"

Everyone laughed.

"I'll take her shopping!" added Mariana. She wrapped her arms around her new sister.

"I guess the Foster Clan grew by three." I said smiling. We all looked at each other.

"For now." added Mike. As he looked at Callie and Brandon. I get that picture now. This isn't the end of the Callie and Brandon Foster brood.

"Alright' let's take bets!" said Jesus, "I give them two years tops!"

Seriously Jesus! With the bets?!

"Three!" added Stef and Lillian.

"C'mon you guys!" said Brandon, "We just had twins."

"Welcome to the world Mason John and Alexander Jude Foster." I whispered to the boys. They were defiantly going to be a challenge worth waiting for, but the drama isn't over at all.

* * *

**AU: Little Alex and Mason! They ended up with boys because I pulled that out of the hat, as well as the names Alexander and Mason. It was either Andy, Andrew, Alexander, Mason, Logan, Chase, Ian and Arron. I had Alexander first, when I originally planned one baby, but when I decided they get twins I pulled one more boy names and got Mason. They song Callie sang to Mason and Alex was called "Come Josephine." If you watched Titanic, you'll know that Rose sings this when she is floating on the piece of wood in the middle of the ocean. It was something I had too have in the story and Brandon's lullaby was mention in the beginning of Callie's Choice, chapter 3 when he sang it to Callie as she slept. **

**If you notice... Alex and Mason... wizards of Waverly place? I didn't notice till I began to write! OMFG! I got Alexander because I like that name a lot, and Mason for Johanna Mason in the Hunger Games.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Foster Clan**  
**Rated: T and little M for this chapter**  
**Chapter 10: A Little Two Early 4/4**  
**AU: Alright guys! This has to be my saddest chapter so far, and it explains about things that still bother Callie as a mother. It also has a little foreshadowing for the future later chapters, hinting at sequel for this story. If I get at least 160 reviews by the last chapter of this story, which would be around 30-40 chapters, I WILL write a sequel. **

**ALSO, as promise since this chapter had 50+ reviews, I decided that you guys the viewers... can help me write this story. Review or Private Message me something you want to happen like more Brallie moments, Jonnor moments, bonding etc. Anything! **

**You know the drill! 5 reviews for the next chapter! WAIT! Since I got 50+ reviews... I decided that the only way to get Chapter 11 of this story is for this chapter to get 3 REVIEWS! Cause I love you guys soo much! Reviews make me happy! **

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

I bounce little Mason in my arms, while Alex is in Stef's arms. It was two weeks since I had given birth to the twins and I'm basically a walking zombie right now. I go back to work once the twins turn six months. They'll be spending their day at the day care center my company has downstairs of the building and hopefully Brandon and I could get some sleep. Today was PJ's, Mariana and Jesus's actually birthday... May 17 and Jude's birthday party since he was born on May 7th. The party was great... Mariana and Jesus are now twenty one, PJ is now six years old and Jude just made seventeen.

"How's mama duty?" asked Stef. She bounces little Alex in her arms.

"Crazy... four hours of sleep a day, taking care of a teenager and a kid along with TWO infants has been crazy." I said as she, Mike and Lena laughed, "I feel so old!"

"I second that." says Brandon.

He gives me a short and sweet kiss before sitting down with us in the backyard. PJ was passed out an hour ago, so we put him to bed, Jude decided to sleep over with Connor, Lillian went off with Taylor and Jamie to sleep over Mariana's house with Mari and Lexi and Jesus went to bed, getting ready for tomorrows shift of police work.

"Mason and Alex are good babies though," says Brandon tiredly, "Just miss having time for Callie."

He smiles at me.

"Now you know how mama and I felt," said Stef, "You'll find time for each other again."

"We can take the twins and PJ for a night of so." suggested Lena.

"No thanks Mama," says Brandon, "We don't wanna bother you."

Lena and Stef's smile fades a little. I dart my eyes and Brandon and he catches the mistake just on time.

"Our first year anniversary is coming up in two months... Do you?"

"Yes!" shouted Lena.

Stef and Mike laughed... Lena hasn't had any biological kids of her own, and she never really took care of babies before. I think she'll be great with Alex and Mason. She is great with PJ, so I trust my mama Lena.

"How about me?" says Mike catching my attention, "Don't I get any time with my grandsons?"

I laughed.

"We can have dates on the first and last Saturday of the month," I suggested, "First Saturday, Lena and Stef can watch them and the last Saturday you can watch them Mike."

"I like that." added Brandon.

Lena takes Mason from my arms giving me time to sit next to Brandon and cuddle up against him. His arms surround me and I rest my head against his chest hearing his steady heart beat.

"Do you remember when Brandon was a baby?" said Mike, "It was like hell."

Stef and Mike laughed.

"You couldn't sleep at all! you kept crying to the point I broke down." explained Stef, "It took a toll on me and your father... so sometimes we just gave you to grandma Aggie. She loved classical music so every time she played for you, you would shut up."

Explains why Brandon loves classical music.

"Was it worth it?" I asked.

Stef and Mike look at each other and than to Brandon. They smiled.

"It was worth it..." says Mike.

"I remember the first night with Jesus and Mariana." says Stef. "Mariana would always cling on to Lena... I felt left out. Jesus was the first to warm up to both of us... for Mariana it took time."

"Do you ever think about adopting again?" asked Mike he looked at me, Brandon, Stef and Lena.

"We're good with Lillian." says Lena, "We're complete... we have two daughters, two sons, a wonderful daughter-in-law, three grandson, and Jude."

"Jude..." Stef looked at Lena.

"We'll he's classified as family... he's too special to have title." said Lena.

Brandon and I look at each other, eyes meeting and we knew. Mike's question was always asked by friends.

"Yeah... we would adopt." we both say.

The three of them looked at us... they know we would.

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

Everyone's gone home... the boys are in the crib across the room and its just me and Callie cuddling up in our beds. Teddy Bears, breast pumps, blankets, diaper boxes and clothes litter our bedroom. I get up and get the guitar across the room. Perfect timing.

"Brandon?" she says as she sits up.

I sit next to her strumming a few chords to warm my fingers up.

"Sit down... let me take care of you." I whisper.

She smiles before kissing me on the lips. Her lips... still warm in touch and the kiss... still hot and burning with passion. We hadn't lose the spark, we hadn't lost any love. As days pass, the I love yous and kisses grow stronger and in two months... she would be my wife of one year and hopefully forever. We pull apart to catch our breaths, but we continue to kiss, filling the minutes with love.

"I love you." I whisper out of breath.

"I love you too."

I get my guitar and I decided to play a song just for her... just like when we were sixteen... just like when I came home to her.

_This is my love song to you Let every woman know I'm yours So you can fall asleep each night, babe And know I'm dreaming of you more..._

_You're always hoping that we make it You always wanna keep my gaze Well, you're the only one I see And that's the one thing that won't change_

_I will never stop tryin' I will never stop watchin' as you leave I will never stop losing my breath Every time I see you lookin' back at me_

_And I will never stop holding your hand I will never stop opening your door I will never stop choosin' you, babe I will never get used to you..._

I sing the last lines of the song and she smiles with tears in her eyes. I kiss her again... this time slowly and softly, giving our kiss time to grow with passion.

"I love you so much..." I whisper.

"I love you too. With ever moment." she looks at me, her words come out... the ones that are usually unspoken. "I miss them...her... Brandon." she whispers to me.

I know exactly what she meant about "her" she's still thinking about her.

"Do you think our baby girl is with your mom?" I ask her.

She nods.

If she hadn't miscarried at 20 weeks to one of the babies we would have triplets right now. Our lost angel... our little girl was stillborn. In the first ultrasound we saw two babies, little Alex was behind Mason so we didn't know our little boy was there and the other baby... the one we lost... the one Callie had to deliver after Alex and Mason. She was our little girl... her ashes are in a box buried next to Callie's mom. No funeral... No nothing... it was just me and callie burying our little girl.

"If she hadn't- what would you name her?" I asked, in tears.

We hadn't put a name on her birth and death certificate we made the hospital hold. We only took one pictures of our baby girl... Callie didn't get to hold her when she woke up after she held the twins. She said she didn't want to see her... and remember her that way. After, her little body was cremated and her box buried on our way home. PJ and Jude were at school, and the twins got to say good-bye to their big sister in silence. I knew she didn't break down this time because she had three little boys depending on her for love... she couldn't close up anymore... she couldn't run away from her problems since she knew I would find her and bring her back.

"Rose... Rose Katherine Foster." she says. "I love our babies... but we can't forget about her Brandon."

"I won't..." I say with tears, "I'll never stop loving her... just like how I'll never stop loving you..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Alright daddy! We got two little health boys!" says the doctor._

_I cut the cord on little Alex, the second born. I hear his cries fly across the room, along with his brother Mason. Both inherited my eyes and hair color, but little Alex had straight hair like PJ and Jude. I started to cry, taking pictures of my new boys. Callie would be so happy right now to see our babies... OUR babies. Seconds later, they put Alex and Mason in my arms and they took our first picture. _

_"Hi babies." I say looking at my boys, "I'm your dad." _

_My boys smile a little and look up with their identical green eyes. They were so beautiful... __The nurses took little Alex and Mason from my arms to do foot prints and see if their lungs are okay. They are three weeks premature so they took per-caution. I stood near their basinets and smiled... holding their little hands. I was too caught up with everything that I hadn't notice the doctors were calling._

_"Daddy." the doctor yells to get my attention, his voice was weak and stuttering, after a long pause he finally said... "Do you wanna hold your stillborn daughter?"_

_I turn to the third basket on the far side of the room. A nurse was wrapping her up in a white blanket and filling out papers I think would be her birth and death certificate. I nodded, walking to the basket to see her. She was undeveloped, but she would have been a very beautiful little girl. I smile with tears in my eyes, but the smile soon fades as I was force to cut her cord, and hold her. I ask for one picture of me holding her. All I ask is to hold her till Callie wakes up, than after I request her to be cremated and buried right away with no services. _

_"Hey baby girl," I whisper in tears, "I'm sorry I lost you... but I love you, your mama loves you and I wish I could do more to save you." _

_I knew she would be with Callie's mom... she would be. _

* * *

_Callie's POV:_

_"All the time baby... he loves you and his kids so much. He always ask me to protect you and to make sure his babies okay, and other things. You be good now... See you in 70 years." my mama says. _

_"Bye Mama. Love you." _

_"You to Callie Bear. Every waking hour..." _

_"Wait Mommy!" I cry, she runs in to my arms to comfort my cries. I miss her so much. _

_"Is my baby with you?" I whisper to her, referring to the little baby I lost... the little girl. _

_Just than a light came and a women with black hair and green eyes walked towards us with a baby in her hands. She smiles at my mother and I and hands me the baby. I start to cry again... she stares at me with her beautiful green eyes. She has wavy brown hair like I do, and she a smile so bright just like mines... she was my little girl I lost, and thought I could never see._

_"Callie this is PJ's mom Maria." my mother says as I look up. She hugs me._

_"Thank you... for taking care of PJ." she says, than a little boy about a year old peeks from behind her and I smile. He looked actually like PJ._

_"That's PJ's little brother... the one I lost... I want to thank you for everything.. for protecting my- our son."_

_I looked down at my little girl who I never want to let go. I kiss her gently, hearing her cooes and babbles, taking a mental picture of her soft skin and her green eyes. _

_"I'll always protect our boy... if you promise to protect my little girl." I say giving her back to Maria._

_"Promise."_

_I hug my mother and Maria one last time, and kiss my little girl good-bye knowing she's in good hands..._

_"I love you," I whisper to her. _

_I than began to walk to the light that would bring me back to Brandon and my sons Alex and Mason._

**_End of Flashback/Dream_**

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

I lay next her, my arms tightly wrapped around her. Her head rests on my chest, so she can hear my heart beating for her rapidly. For the first time since forever, she was content and sure of herself. Their was nothing to worry about anymore. She doesn't need to be worried about being sent away, or being beaten up. She doesn't need to worry about Jude, she doesn't need to worry about rules or finding food so her brother can eat. She knows that I'll take care of her, and my only worry I have is if I fail her.

"What do you think the future holds for us?" she asks, with curiosity.

"Love... a little drama... more babies." I answer.

"Do you think we should adopt when the kids are older?"

"Sure... though I don't want to foster kids." I answer, "If I do... I think I would love them to much that I would have to adopt every kid that's been placed with us."

Callie laughs.

"What if one of our boys was dating one of the kids we're fostering?" I said. " I wouldn't mind... though I know it has to be Mason."

"Mason?" laughed Callie.

"He's a mini me... if anything, he would be the one."

"You never know...Everyone told us we couldn't date, we wouldn't last, we shouldn't be dating... and look at us now." she says. "You changed me for better... I'm happy to be with you... with our family."

I kiss her gently...

"Better or worse..."

"Till death do us part."

* * *

**AU: The song Brandon sings to Callie is called "Never stop" wedding version. I love that song. **

**So basically I wrote this chapter, because someone private messaged me and asked about the baby Callie and Brandon lost. She was originally going to be alive with her two brothers... making triplets, but than I killed her off and the other brother, but I added back the brother, making the twins Mason and Alex... I decided to have her stillborn because 1. its a drama story, and 2. because I have more in store for Callie and Brandon. She was originally suppose to be named Rose Katherine Foster and she was suppose to be the perfect mixture of Callie and Brandon. So yeah... this chapter is suppose to explain about her death and how they felt about it.**

**REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Foster Clan**

**Chapter 11: Old Enemies and Lovers & New Family Member's**

**AU: I log on and I'm like WTF?! MORE REVIEWS FOR LITTLE OLD ME! Thanks guys! I should write more chapters like that. I'm going to stop bothering you wonderful people about reviews a relax a little. Thanks though! Helps! I'll update hopefully by Saturday or Sunday. Did anyone see that kiss on eps 1x13! OMFG! LOVING IT! I can get use to them kissing like every eps! No kidding. **

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

I carry Mason in the baby wrap that I strapped on my chest while PJ walked close by holding on to the cart. We had to go get some food today... the place was running out of food. Callie was going to pick up Jude from his volleyball practice with Alex and Lillian.

"PJ, C'mon pick a cereal!" I said.

He lets go of the cart and runs towards the cereal isle wanting to get his favorite cereal, honey nut cheerios and lucky charms. He loves to mix the two cereal's together just like Callie and Jude. He runs to the isle and runs in to someone flying backwards a little. I wait for a cry, but he gets up panicking.

"Sorry Miss!" he says. He runs towards me and clings to my leg. He's to embarrass to show his face. I pat his head and hug him a little trying not to squish Mason.

"It's okay..."

She turns around...

"Brandon?" she smiles. It was Tayla.

"Hey Tayla." I say plainly.

How was I suppose to act with my ex-girlfriend? She stands there with a smile and that flirty look of hers. God... If Callie was here, she would have been trying to get out of here or beat the crap out of Tayla.

"So what brings you around? Your home from college..."

"I graduated a year early." I explained, "Ummm- so how's life?"

"Lonely... Are you busy tomorrow? Maybe we can catch up? I know you work at that studio." she asks.

"I don't think so."

I grab the cereal boxes from the shelf and tossed them in to the cart. I than picked up PJ and put him in the cart as well giving him the grocery list.

"C'mon Brandon... what? Your moms put you in charge of watching your new foster brother?"

She doesn't know... so I Ignore her.

"What's next on the list PJ?" I asked.

"Two lo-avves of bread daddy." he answers.

"Woahh! wait... daddy?" she says in shock.

Might as well explain...

"Tayla this is my adopted son PJ, and my other son Mason." I said picking up Mason from the wrap and holding him. "My other son Alex... Mason's twin is with my wife."

Her smile fades and she scoffs.

"So... who's the darling wife? Is she living off your money?" she says with an attitude.

"No, she's a photographer for magazines... you know her."

"Oh please don't tell me its that tramp Kelsey or whatever."

"No... its Callie."

"Callie? You mean that trashy foster sister of yours?"

"She's not-"

"Whatever Brandon... she's just using you. I doubt the twin's are yours anyways. I should have known you ended up with that ugly trashy foster whore who lives off of you."

Before I could speak... PJ decided to speak up for his mama in that cute little voice of his.

"MAMA IT'S TRASHY!" he yelled, "MAMA IS THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! SHE HAS THE BEST JOB IN THE WORLD! AND PRETTIER THAN YOU! SO DON'T YOU FORGET YOU DUNDER HEAD! AND DON'T TALK BAD ABOUT MY MAMA! THAT ISN'T NICE!"

I laughed as Tayla looked at him... what? was she really going to talk back to a six year old? She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Good boy PJ... Good boy." I said to him giving him a high five.

"Thanks Papa!"

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

I waited on the park bench with Lillian who was playing peek-a-boo with Alex. Jude's volleyball practice was almost done and I just wanted to go home and be with Brandon and Mason. I got up and walked so I stretch my legs, but I suddenly bumped in to some homeless guy.

"Sorry..."

I looked up seeing... my dad. I stopped and shook in fear. He's back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

I still smell the booze on him, but the smell of weed and drugs was new. He was wearing ripped up old jeans and an old shirt holding a bag of cans and old clothes and blankets.

"I live here... what? your going to call that cops of yours?" he says rudely, "Where's that husband of yours? Did he get too bored of you? Should have known... your just like you fucking mother... waste of a soul and space in the world."

He grabs me by the wrist.

"Leave before I call the cops!" I screamed.

"Don't you dare... you took away my family, my son! you and that husband of yours! He's a fucking asshole! Hope he leaves your sorry ass. He's a swine! A dumbass mother fucker who takes away my kid, brain washing him."

"HEY!" Lillian screamed.

I pushed him away and I quickly walk towards Lillian and Alex.

"That boy got you knocked up already? He's just gonna leave you."

I take Alex in to my arms, and I try to drag Lillian back to the car.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" both Lillian and Jude says. Jude walked next to Lillian, while he looked at my father. My father took one look at him and he knew he was gay. I've been letting Jude wear earrings and nail polish since the twins were born. My so called father looked at Jude, and a minute of silence goes by, before Jude speaks up.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO TALK TO CALLIE THAT WAY! SHE'S A BETTER PARENT THAN YOU! HER AND BRANDON!" yelled Jude, "HECK! DON'T EVEN TALK BAD ABOUT MY MOM!"

He laughs before he walks off in to the beach, collecting cans so he can pay for his dinner... or drugs.

"You okay Callie?" says Jude, "Did he hurt you? Did he hurt Alex?"

I hug Lillian and Jude tightly...

"No... he didn't... I love you guys."

My heart was beating rapidly and I still shook with fear.

"We love you too." said both of them.

* * *

**Lillian's POV: *A WEEK LATER***

"Happy birthday Lillian and Lena! Happy birthday too you!" everyone sang.

It was my first birthday with my new family... my mama Stef and mommy Lena, my sister Mariana, my brothers Brandon and Jesus, my sister-in-law Callie, my nephews PJ, Mason and Alex, and my best friend and I sort of say he's my brother Jude. I loved sharing a birthday with my new mommy. I mean! I share it with Lena, both of us are born on June 1st... Mariana, Jesus and PJ shares a birthday on May 17, Alex and Mason shares it on May 1st, Jude and my new grandma (Stef's mom) shares the same birthday on May 7th, Callie and Stef share the same birthday in April 29th, and Brandon shares his birthday with Mike on February 17th.

"What's your wish Aunt Lil?" asked PJ.

I looked around at my new family as my mommy and mama hug me.

"Nothing really... I got everything I wanted." I say happily.

"Happy birthday love." mama whispers to me.

Before I can say anything PJ and Jesus smack cam me with cake while Mariana was video taping.

"HEY!"

PJ and Jesus laughed... while Mama was smudging frosting on mommy's face. This is my new family... its weird and different, and I like it.

* * *

"Alright! I think we got a present worth opening."

Mama gives me a present and I unwrap it. It was an envelope from the DA's office. I quickly slide it out and began to read the paper.

_I, Judge Martinez, grant paternal custody to Stephanie Ann Foster and Lena May Adams Foster to Lillian Maria Cortez, now known as Lillian Maria Foster. _

"OH MY GOD! IT'S!"

They laughed...

"Your adoption papers... it was finalize thanks to Brandon and Callie."

I looked at them as they held their twins.

"I talked to Bill," explained Callie, "Brandon talked to the judge."

"THANK YOU!" I said with tears hugging Callie than Brandon.

"We also got something for you... I called your sister and brother, and since your sister is in college in Texas and your brother is in San Francisco they decided to write a letter for you." said Mariana, "It was Jude's idea... he said you missed them a lot."

"You weren't suppose to tell Jude!" I say.

"Kinda slipped! Read the letter's out loud."

I quickly open my sisters one.

_Dear Lillian, _

_I miss you so much lil sis. I tried my best trying to get custody of Phillip, only to find out that he was going to be adopted by the Peterson family in San Francisco. I heard your past two foster homes weren't so great, and than I heard you got in to juive for assault . I was disappointed and decided to move there leaving college behind so I can raise you, and I finally had custody but than I got a call saying that you were going to be adopted by these wonderful women named Stef and Lena Foster. I read everything about them known to man, and I decided to sign them over to you. They can be your new moms... and I heard you have a wonderful brother name Jesus and Brandon and a new sister name Mariana. I hope you love your new family, and I wish to see you soon. I miss you ever day, and I'm sure mom and dad would be proud of you. Take care lil sis, don't forget to follow your heart. Listen to your new moms, annoy your older brothers, and be nice to your sister. Also heard you have a sister and brother -in-law name Callie and Jude and three nephews named Peter John, Alex and Mason. You seemed well loved, and taken care of. Thank Stef and Lena for me. _

_With Love and Only,_

_Casey Marie Cortez, your big sis. _

I smile at the end... my sister was the best sister, and now I have two. Casey and Mariana.

"She misses you." says Callie.

"I know... but I'm happy with my new family, and I still love my old one."

Callie hands me over my brother's letter. He is now six years old, just like PJ.

_Dear Lillian,_

_I loved my new mommy and daddy. I also have a big brother name Tyler and a dog name Lenny. The cat named Kitty isn't so nice. I miss you! and I heard that you were getting adopted by two mommy's. Your lucky... I 'm begging my new mommy to visit you one day with Casey. I still miss your hugs and kisses Lillian and I miss Casey too. I also miss Mommy and Daddy. We're still a family though. my mommy told me so. Love you with all my heart._

_From,_

_Philip Ortega Peterson. _

"Can I write back?" I asked.

"Of course you can!" Lena said smiling, "You can Skype with your new laptop."

"My what?"

I laughed as Jesus and Brandon brought in my new laptop.

"It's from grandma," added Stef, "Said she's sorry she couldn't come, and she wants to meet you one day."

"Thanks for adopting me." I say, they all smiled at me.

"Thanks for joining the family." added Jesus.

My new family is weird in all ways... though I know even with happy moment's drama is around the corner. I mean! Every family has this problem too... Two teens (Jude and I)in one family, it spells trouble.

* * *

**AU: **I fulfilled a request for someone who asked for a POV with Lillian. Do you guys think I should do a POV with Jesus or PJ? I don't know! Ideas guys!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Foster Clan**

**Chapter 12: One Year Ago... Five Years Ago**

**AU: I decided to write one more happy and thoughtful chapter till I begin the start of the drama again. Review guys! Love you!**

**Thank you for the ideas, its still open! Any ideas to add to this story? Let me know! Sorry for skipping a lot of stuff, I notice that last chapter and this chapter jumped two weeks. **

**This chapter is inspired by Nicholas Sparks! ENJOY!**

**Who the hell heard Brandon's song? Its called Outlaws, and he sings it to Callie! OMFG! SHIP IT! I can't wait for the next eps on Monday! **

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

"What do you mean your dad confronted you?" I yell.

"It was two weeks ago Brandon... he didn't hurt me." she yells back.

"Than why are you hiding it from me?"

She stares at me than sighs...

"He said bad things about you okay? He said your going to leave me... that you brained washed PJ."

I wrapped my arms around her kissing her forehead.

"I'm never leaving you," he whispers, "PJ is our son... he was never that mans son... he was always ours, you hear me?"

She nods. I decide to tell her about Tayla.

"Tayla... I- PJ and I ran in to her at the store two weeks ago."

She pulls back...

"Tayla? You mean the evil little beast Tayla?!" she yells.

I chuckle at little.

"Someone's jealous..."

"I am not!" she says defending herself, "I- okay..."

She laughs a little.

"She said bad things about you," I say to her, "I was going to tell her off, but PJ took care of that."

"PJ?"

"Yeah... PJ is something."

Callie and I laugh. It was true... PJ isn't like us. He loves to cook and play sports, he loves to adventure out and he isn't so shy. I say he's just like Jesus.

"Tomorrow's our anniversary... dropping the kids off?" I whisper to her.

"Yeah... Jude's going to Connor's on Saturday than to Mariana's on Sunday."

Well the boys are in the middle of summer. It's the end of June, and the boys have till the end of August before school starts again.

"Good... because I have something planned just for us."

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

"Be good for grandmas okay?" I say kissing PJ on his cheek.

I hand Alex and Mason to Lena and Stef and kiss my babies a good night. This was the first time I'm leaving them alone with the family. The twins were three months old, and still my little babies. I couldn't let them go!

"Have fun with papa!" said PJ.

I waved bye to Stef, Lena, PJ and the twins. I couldn't help, but cry a little. It was Brandon and I's first wedding anniversary, and he had to plan something special. I couldn't wait... but I'm still suffering from parting with my babies. I enter the car and start it, Jude was in front seat. His car was being fixed and he was spending his weekend with Connor and his sister.

"You promise you'll be good Jude?" I say as I make my way to Connor's apartment. "No sex... PDA to level 3 only."

"Callie!" he screams.

I laugh a little as I drive in to the parking lot outside of the apartment.

"What? I might be your sister, but I'm also your legal mother/guardian."

"Well when did you and Brandon first had sex?"

I turn bright red as he laughed. Oh god! I'm sounding like Stef and Lena and Jude is starting to sound like me and Brandon at seventeen.

"How old are you?" I joked.

Jude knew that answer, but he just wanted me to say it.

"We were seventeen." I answer.

"Exactly! Bye Callie! BTW. Condoms are the top drawer, don't forget to use them... you guys just had twins." he says, walking up the stairs.

I laugh. Well that's the truth.

* * *

**PJ's POV:**

"Just like that grandma?"

Grandma Stef nods, and tossed some pepper and salt in to the gumbo soup mama always makes. She messes up my hair like Papa does and smiles.

"How's my baby boy doing?"

"Grandma! I'm not a baby anymore!" I complain, "Mason and Alex are the babies."

"Sorry there little man... how's my big boy doing?"

Much better... Big boy.

"Good! I can't wait to start first grade."

"First grade?! You sure your ready?

I nod.

"How do you like your new brothers PJ?" asks Grandma.

"Their okay... I like reading with Alex, and watching Mason, but their boring sometimes." I explain, "Mama and Papa are always busy, but when the twins are sleeping and Jude's home we play catch on the beach or we run for fun, but I also hate the stinky diapers and the throw and spit ups."

Grandma laughs. She picks me up and sets me down on to ground closing the gumbo pot and putting the heat on low.

"I see... hmmm...Let's go outside... play some catch."

I run after Grandma and go outside to the backyard were Grandma Lena was holding my baby brothers.

"Are they okay?" I asked on my way out.

Grandma Stef was out in the backyard shed trying to find the old football Uncle Jesus and Grandpa Mike used when they play.

"Just fine PJ... You seem to be over protective of your brothers." answered Grandma Lena.

"Isn't that how big brothers are suppose to be?" I answer, "Mama and Papa told me that I have to be there to protect them."

"That's right... you remind me a lot of your mama."

I sat next to Grandma and looked at my little brother Alex. Grandma Lena was humming a lullaby.

"How do I remind you of mama?" I asked.

She smiles. My mama is one of the best people in the world. I had another one before this one, but the one I have right now is the best. I been through bad places after my old mama died, and I still remember running and crying to my new mama's arms and sleeping in my new papa's arms when I first came in live with them. I hate when they leave me for the weekend, I love grandma's, but I want mama and papa.

"Your brave, strong, wise, protective over your little brother. Your just like your mama. The best part though is that you have your mama's heart."

I smile. I'm just like my mama, and my mama's pretty cool.

"Ready PJ!" Grandma Stef yells.

"Let's play!" I yell.

I ran catching the football only to be picked up by Grandma Stef. I got out of her hold and threw the ball for her to catch. She catches it than throws it to me.

"Good catch PJ!"

I throw it harder this time and she catches it than falls to the ground.

"Nice one PJ." she says laughing.

I ran to her arms and jumped on her trying to tickle her just like how mama tickles me.

"Ready quarterback?" she says between laughter's, tickling me back.

I run to the far side of the backyard ready to catch the ball. I wish mama and papa are here to play football with grandma and me, but this was okay. I love grandmas and my family... I wouldn't change a thing.

"I love you grandma."

"I love you too PJ."

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

I get home around six thirtyish. I had to get Brandon something, I didn't know what to get him, so I decided just to get him something me and the boys made together. I walked in wondering were Brandon was, only to find a card on the counter. I open it...

_You are my only love I think of... Today is all about our love that grows every second of every day. _

_Follow the roses up the stairs... The next instructions are on the bed. _

I follow the rose pedals up the stairs and in to our bedroom. A box and a robe was laying on the bed next to the card he wanted me to open.

_Open the bathroom door and relax love. You deserve it. You carried my children and you love them so dear. You do everything to keep me from falling apart. After relaxing, open the box and read the instructions. _

I giggled. He is that mysterious...I take the robe with me and open our bathroom door to find candles lit up, a hot bath drawn, bubbles surrounding it, new bath salts on the side and my favorite chocolate. Also my favorite book sat near the bath and an old radio. Relax... about time I did. I strip down and enter the tub feeling the warm water surround me, and the bubbles cover me. I love this so far...

After an hour of relaxing, I drain the tub and blow out the candles. I turn to the box and opened it to find a white tight dress and some black flats... he knows how I load the heels. I open the next card and smile...

_Get ready my dear love for the night of your life... Go to the __place were we first made love after we got married... Don't forget to wear that white dress and flats I got you... If it's uncomfortable, don't worry... because your not going to wear it for that long. ;) _

The first time we made love? I knew were that was in a instance. I quickly slipped on the white dress and than the flats. I put down my hair and wore the perfume he loves and made my way downstairs to the car, grabbing my bag. I drove down to that rented house we rented for the weekend on our wedding day. It was just a single floor, one master bedroom place with the backyard being a lovely garden with a pond and fountains.

I got out in a hurry, and walked to the door to find a note.

_Make your way to the back my love..._

_Happy Anniversary... _

I go to the back to find dinner already made. The table was the center of the garden and the fountains and the lights were on. The whole place was decorated by roses of all colors and the water changed color due to the lighting. Above the table, vines cover the arch and plants shape like hearts surround the whole place.

"Excuse me miss? Dinner for two?"

I turn around to see Brandon smiling. I laughed, running in to his arms kissing him hard. He kisses back with all his might, grabbing my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck tippy toeing to reach his lips. It was hot... passionate like our first kiss, but it wasn't filled with desperation and lust. It was filled with love and that everlasting fire. We break apart to catch our breaths only than our lips meet again. I keep kissing him, only to stop to catch some air or to let out a smile he loves. After a few minutes we break apart and smile at each other.

"Happy Anniversary B." I whisper to him, "I love you."

"I love you too Cal... I always will. I love everything about you, everything that has to deal with you. I'm in love with you, I have a billion reasons on why I love you. Love is just the perfect crime for two outlaws, don't you think?"

I giggled a little.

"Love you always, forever and unconditionally. Always will want you, ever day and every night."

He leads me to the table and begin to eat our dinner. It was comfort food... my favorite. Biscuits and Gravy, some salad and chicken.

"So how did you do all of this?" I asked.

"Called the piano teacher so I can rent his friends spare house, PJ helped cooked the meal this morning and Mariana and Lillian did all the decorations."

"Have to thank them." I say.

After eating he takes my hand and leads me to the far side of the garden. He turns on the music using the button and smiles.

"Would you like to dance?" he says smirking.

"Would love to Mr. Foster."

He puts his hand on my back and holds my hand... we dance to the music, letting our emotions take control. Only to stop dancing when we kiss each other.

_"All along... __I thought something would go wrong_  
_ Didn't you? __Walls were up. __We never pushed our luck, like we wanted to_

_ Every time I loose myself I find, __I'm left alone but you need to know_  
_For you I'd break these walls, __I'd choose to fall, __I'm going to cross that line for you_

_ The sun is down... __I thought you'd be gone by now_  
_ Didn't you? A__utumn night, I watch your face in the firelight_  
_ And I say to you..._

_ Every time I loose myself I find, __I'm left alone but you need to know_

_For you I'd break these walls...__I'd choose to fall, __I'm going to cross that line for you_

_ I don't know the right way, __wonder what you'd say if I let go_

_For you I'd break these walls, __I'd choose to fall, __I'm going to cross that line for you tonight_

_ The sun is down...__I thought you'd be gone by now..." _

He smiles at me as the song ends. I kiss him again, gently this time. I laugh a little as we broke apart.

"I'll always love you forever, always and unconditionally." he whispers.

He pushes my hair behind me ear and smiles looking in to my eyes.

"I'm not done with you just yet... lets not just live back one year ago... but five years back."

After dancing he makes to talk about our day... life... things. We joked around like how we were as teenagers. Talked about music and when we were younger. We went to the front of the house and took out the basketball hoop and played for fun. I missed having this much fun with him. After playing basketball he carried me inside and we cuddled up watching my favorite Disney movie (Brave). I felt like I was sixteen again, sneaking off in to his room, having late night make out sessions or lying to moms and going to the movies together or using Mike's place when he was at work to watch old Disney movies and have dinner. As the credits roll he turns off the TV and turns to kiss me, his hand slowly sliding from my thigh to my stomach. I was caught off guard when he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. It was a large room, with a huge big bed in the middle of it and a drawer on the side and that's it. It was exactly like how we found it on our wedding day. He throws me on to the bed and he quickly takes off his shirt and his belt joining me on the bed. He kisses me all over my neck working his way down till he got to my waist.

"Can we?" he asked.

He never touched me since the twins were born.

I nod before he starts again. We make love slowly for hours, exploring our bodies with our minds, reading and memorizing each touch, each flaw, each birth mark, each beauty mark, each place we touch to get a response. We play each other like an instrument, moaning at every touch, at everything we did for each other. It wasn't kinky like it was usually, but passionate and touching like our first time... like our wedding night.

I fell asleep in his arms, content and happy as long as I'm with him, I always be.

* * *

**AU: **The song they danced to was called Cross that Line by Joshua R.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Foster Clan**

**Chapter 13: Trouble**

**AU: Here comes the drama baby... you know the drill. Love the reviews guys. Since I have dedicated readers right now, I actually have a sequel in mind. If you love PJ, you'll love the new characters for that story. Trust me. **

**I was looking through old reviews of Callie's Choice and one review kinda got me on my chair. First of all, last year was my first time flying anywhere in the world. I did go to guam and the other Hawaii islands (Oahu West Pride Represent!). I did go to San Francisco, but I was like what? 5 years old. I did notice I had major errors. When I landed in Los Angeles, it was five hours... I was on my laptop and I was looking at Hawaii time, and forgot to add the time difference, so it was like what? seven hours? And I don't know airport names by heart... I landed in LAX that's for sure, and the airport I landed in Virginia was that Ronald Regan in Washington, and the one at London I think was called Heathrow or something. ****I'm heading to China next week, and I don't know the name of that airport and stuff...so I basically will say China Airport...but I'll still be watching the Fosters via video chat. My little sister will be pointing the camera to the TV so we can watch it together. I WILL have Wifi to update, but it will be about 2 weeks till I actually write something so I'm leaving my sister to update a chapter every 5 reviews since I wrote it already. China does not allow Fanfiction in the system or whatever when using wifi, and when I'm in Saudi for a while Skype is blocked so that will be torcher, so it's all up to my sister to update for me, edit and post. **

**So... who ever reviewed for Callie' Choice and called me a lair... I apologize for the errors. I hate lairs. too.. so yeah. Enjoy this chapter cuz things just got real.**

**The new Fosters is on today! I'm gonna die with the brallie feels! but seriously! that kiss doe! Don't ruin it! I live in Hawaii at it plays at 9pm for us. **

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

"Jude Jacob Foster! You do not-"

He slams the front door in my face shaking the whole house. Mason starts to wail heavily from his play pen in the living room followed by Alex who seems to always follow his big brother. I run towards the living room picking up Mason and Alex trying not to drop them as I rock back and forth trying to calm them down. Who was I suppose to go after? If I go after Jude... the twins would be here alone... if I stay with the twins, Jude will go to great lengths. I have to stay with the twins... it was a clear choice.

"It's okay... shhh... mommy's here." I whisper to them.

Alex calms down in my touch and he settles down, but for Mason... he screams bloody murder. PJ runs from the front door followed by Brandon who had a hard day at work. He takes Mason from my arms and he rocks him. It takes a few seconds till Mason realizes he's in his fathers arms to settle down.

"How was PJ's first day at school?" I ask.

"Good... he likes after school football, it helps with his ADHD. Wrestling helped Jesus, so I think this came help PJ."

I look down at Mason who was in Brandon's arms babbling happily. They were only three months old, but they clearly understood everything.

"How do you do that?" I ask.

"He's a daddy's boy... just like how Alex is a mama's boy."

I smile at them.

"What happen?" asked Brandon.

"What?"

"I see Jude's car speeding down the street... did his first day in senior year go bad?"

I grin a little...

"What happen Cal?" he says in concern.

"People kept calling him gay, a fag, and a cock sucker... so he punched one of them."

Brandon shook his head in disbelief.

"Our sweet Jude? Punched one of them..."

"I know right... It seems Jude's getting the heavy baggage and Connor doesn't."

"Connor's dad is a police officer."

"I still don't get it. Doesn't being a foster make people go away? Lena's there... and we have cops in our family."

"He is legally a foster... but he doesn't have any relationships pertaining to him?"

"As in?"

"He doesn't call Lena mom or grandma... he doesn't call my mom and dad grandparents or mom or dad, he doesn't call Jesus or Mariana, Land Lillian auntie or uncle... all he has to back up his relationship to us is that your married to me."

"DNA doesn't make a family... love does." I remind him.

"I know that," says Brandon, "But some people don't see that."

* * *

**Jude's POV:**

"Jude you did what!" screams Connor.

"I don't understand why I get all the name calling and you don't!" I yelled back.

"You think it's easy?" says Connor, "My family kicked me out! so I have to live with my half-sister just because I fell in love with you Jude!"

I paused... he fell in love with me...

"I risked everything, and your complaining about your life. You have a sister who loves you... and a family who cares about you. Mariana is even buying your nail polishes and girly clothes! She took you to get high lights in your hair and shit!" he yells.

"So your saying that I can't complain how no one understands me... or how I'm being kicked down and beaten."

"No, I'm saying you should be lucky to have everyone who loves you. My sister isn't home... she comes home at least three times a month... it sucks. My own dad won't even talk to me anymore."

"Well this makes both of our lives suck."

I sit next to him and he puts his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

"Don't you see Jude... you have to stop beating yourself up."

"Well stop beating yourself up too."

"I know... but you been through so much... you need to be happy at some point."

I lean on his shoulder and he sighs. It's been hard for both of us... we have been dating for about six months and it seems like a never ending battle to be accepted by people around us.

* * *

I walk in to the house than upstairs passing Callie's room finding Brandon putting the twins to bed. I open my door finding Callie in my room.

"Jude..."

"I don't want to hear it Callie!"

"Jude Jacob Foster... you can't just walk out of the house and disappear!"

"Callie Marie Foster you can't just run away to make things better," I say in the same tone, "Doesn't that sound familiar Callie? Running away from your problems? Falling in love with Foster brothers... or causing trouble with the other foster siblings. You know how much adoption chances we got, but you had to blow it... You think your all better when your not! You always made things hard for me you know, so cut me some slack."

She stands in my door way with her mouth slightly open.

"I took beatings for you... worked my ass off to give you a home... I still remember how it feels to be beaten and kicked around Jude... I still remember people calling me the trashy foster girl or that slut in the corner. I still remember being raped by Liam, or being touched by dad and his friends because if I didn't let them, they would hurt you... I barley have any sleep, and I can't just go off anywhere because I have lives depending on me so why don't you cut me some slack." she says to me.

"Well life's hard isn't it." I say back.

"Maybe you should look around Jude... take a good look of the people who love you."

"Well it surly isn't you!"

"surly wasn't me? Jude... I was worried sick when you left! If I didn't love you... I would have never hide my relationship with Brandon as teens, I would have let Liam hurt you, or I would left you once I turned eighteen instead of working two jobs to support you... to give you a home and love you deserve."

She left without another word and I slam the door behind her. Moments later I hear the cries of Mason and Alex and Brandon swearing. It took an hour later for the twins to settle down and for Callie and Brandon to go to bed. I lay there staring at the ceiling and thinking... If Callie did love me, than why didn't she let me get adopted by Stef and Lena? I get up hearing my door open and close and I find PJ standing at the door.

"What do you need PJ?"

"Your really being mean Jude... mostly to mommy."

He sits on my bed and I lay down ignoring him.

"Mommy sacrifices everything for us you know... she works to buy us what we want and so does daddy." he tells me, "She barley gets any sleep because of Alex and Mason, but she still puts a smile on our faces even though she's tired and wants to go to sleep."

"She doesn't love us." I tell him.

"That's not true... mommy does love us."

I clench my fingers together and get up grasping on to both PJ's shoulders.

"How would you know? Think about it PJ! The only reason she kept you was because of Bill, the only reason why Brandon kept you because Callie was forced to adopt you. She was forced to keep you... like how she was forced to keep me." I yell, "We were a package deal... all three of us! that's how we ended up together. If we weren't a package deal than Callie would have been off with Brandon on her own WITHOUT us. I would have been adopted while you suffered in foster care."

PJ's eyes filled with tears, he breaks my grasps and runs to the door. I could tell that I hurt him... he's young, but he clearly remembers the two foster homes and the time he wasn't wanted. It was a year of torture before they told Callie about him. At least I had six years with my mother... PJ had only four, but it doesn't matter... I told him the truth.

"Mommy and Daddy does love me! They say it all the time! It's you who don't love them!"

He runs out the door closing it and runs towards his room. I felt guilt creeping on to me, but I took one good stare and it disappeared...Moments later I hear his footsteps run across the hall with his little blue blanket dragging. I than here Brandon opening his bedroom door than closing it. I guess PJ was going to sleep with them tonight. I hear no conversation... no noise... I knew beyond the sound proof wall their talking about me. They wouldn't understand... they found happiness they always wanted... I didn't.

* * *

**AU: **Yes Jude will be a total jackass for awhile... I mean cmon! everyone has that change where you try to figure things out in life and your just mad at everything and everyone. I will apologize in advance for my drama situations, my lack of updates and stuff. I'm sick... china's next week so peace out girl scout!


	14. Chapter 14

**The Foster Clan **

**Rated: T **

**Chapter 14: Gloomy Day on September 1st **

**AN: Right now I'm on the way to china, so my sisters are the ones posting and updating for the next two months. Did anyone see that kiss doe? I mean! If you keep watching it for a billion times like I did you will know that Brandon was wearing Levi jeans and Callie was wearing American Eagles, Brandon flipped Callie over and when she was talking Brandon was basically checking her out (watch his eyes) oh! and if you caught on... Callie's legs were wrapped around Brandon's thigh, and her other leg moved slowly which indicated that their was some type of movement on the down low... lol. AGAIN. I watched it a billion times! Check it out... ****I know Brallie will break up again, but they will be together! I mean if you watch Vampire Diaries and you ship Delena, you'll know what I mean.**

**To get this clear once again! (I was reading my Private Messages) This story is like a "what if" kinda thing, like if Brandon and Callie hid their relationship after the moms wedding, they declined adoption from them and if they went to college, got back together, and raised Callie's half-brother because her dad was abusive. You'll find out why Jude wasn't adopted too. Just to make that clear. **

**Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Shout out to my reader living in Diamond Head side! Oahu Represent! Ha! I from West side doe... Waianae pride baby! Also to my old time readers who was reading since I put up Callie's Choice... oh and SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUAL TO THIS? OR SHOULD I END IT WITH AN ULTIMATE EPILOGUE AT THE END OF THE STORY?**

* * *

**ASN: (Author Sister Note) Can't believe my sissys is letting me update her stories. I read the rest of the chapters she wrote and I tell you now, its really good. I miss her a lot and she travels being home or traveled schooled by my Auntie from my dads side. I love the fosters too, I was adopted when I was a baby. I did meet my birth mom who lives in California and sadly my biological father died in a car accident, my biological parents were together at the time of his death and were high school sweethearts. Hope you like the story don't forget to review or I won't get to update. **

* * *

**Lena's POV:**

It was a hard day at work again... I shrugged. I missed my grandbabies... heck! I miss my babies. Jesus is working on the force now with Stef, but days go by and I still worry about my son and wife who could get gunned down at any moment. Mariana is currently in business school, she got in to California State Long Beach and she lives in her own apartment. She was aiming for her fashion major, but she had a changed in heart and wanted to make a business or work for a business that befitted kids in foster care. Brandon is married to Callie and they have my three adorable grandbabies. PJ was just down the hall, but now he's in first grade and he's two corners down. Mason and Alex are home with Callie while Brandon's at work at the studio perfecting songs for movies and playing gigs. Lillian... she isn't a baby anymore... she's fifteen. Even though we have a limited time of three years before she drives away to college I still want more kids. I sound crazy don't I?

I have work! Focus Lena! I have grandkids now... its time for my kids to have their own babies. Brandon's 22 years old... Callie's 21 years old... they do have kids now, but I know Mason and Alex aren't the last of the brood. Jesus is getting serious with his new girlfriend... Mariana and Andre are nuts about each other and they been together for almost two years. There will be a time when they get married and have kids of there own, hopefully not as young as Brandon and Callie, but their loves is an acceptation and I know they love each other as much as I love Stef.

"Principle Lena." a voice says.

I turn around to see Timothy in the door way with Jude sitting outside.

"Please don't tell me."

He just nods. Jude's in trouble... AGAIN!

* * *

"Jude Jacob Foster." I say.

"I was just trying to stand up for myself!" he yells, "I'm tried of people calling me a cock fag or gay! I just... I want to wear nail polishes and earrings and bracelets Callie and Mariana got me without anyone complaining!"

"Who was bullying you Jude?" I asked. He was silent... "Why did Timothy send you here?"

"EVERYONE LAUGHED AT ME! EVERYONE!" he screamed.

He slides down his chair taking off his hoop earrings and tossing it on to the floor. He screams in frustration as he tries to take off his pink converses hitting himself in the chest. He looks down and screams at his flower print shirt and begins to cry. I could see his pain and frustration in his tears and in his screams. I could see it painted on his faced on his heart... he was different and he doesn't want to be.

"Jude..."

"I don't want to be different anymore!"

I hug him tightly and he cries in to my arms. He repeats something over and over again... mumbles of words, only two words was so distinct I knew he was saying "Callie" and "Mom." I knew I wasn't Jude's mother... be it doesn't mean I can't care about Jude... I do wish he was my son. I hug him tighter kissing his forehead and rocking him. I didn't see the 5'7 young 17 year old boy in my arms, I saw the young child I met when Brandon and Callie rescued him.

"I got you Jude... I know sweetie... I know." I whisper to him.

"Why didn't you adopt me?' he says out of the blue. "If you adopted me, maybe I could learn to ignore everyone like you and Stef do."

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

"Shhh..." I hushed as I tuck Jude in to bed.

Jude was so tired from todays events. He was kicked around by people in Timothy's class and he hurt himself on accident causing him to break a rib. He said hurtful things last night, but when I came to pick him up after school I didn't have the heart to ignore him. He was bruised and in tears with his eyes being red and puffy. All I could do was hug him and take care of him, cooking comfort food than sending him off to bed before PJ got home with Brandon. The twins were being quiet! THANK GOD! but the erry silent got me thinking.

"Please watch over him mom." I whisper to myself.

"Callie." Jude mumbles, "Why didn't you let Lena and Stef adopt me? Don't tell me that Dad didn't want to sign over custody... don't lie to me."

My jaw dropped open... tell the truth Callie...

"Is that what everything's about baby?" I ask him.

"I just want to know..."

"I wanted to take care of you Jude," I tell him, "I should have let them adopt you... I was selfish, you should have got them as parents. I thought if you got adopted you wouldn't need me anymore and I would feel all alone."

"You have Brandon."

"Brandon was never a guarantee till he came home. I wanted to adopt you... so we would never loose each other."

Jude stopped talking... he fell asleep as I talked. I knew deep down I was selfish... maybe I should have let him get adopted.

* * *

"Hey Callie!" greeted Mariana, Lillian, Lena and Stef.

Jesus and Brandon were talking as they held the twins and the girls took a seat on the couch cooeing at the little babies. PJ was upstairs in bed already since it was a school night. Brandon looked at me and I sighed turning to Lena and Stef.

"Jude... he asked me why I didn't let him get adopted by you guys." I said.

"What did you tell him?" asked Jesus.

"I never knew... how come?" added Mariana.

I took look at Lena and Stef and than Lillian.

"I want to know if its okay if Jude..."

Brandon paused in mid sentence,

"If you want to adopt Jude. I know he's 17 years old, but we have papers all ready signed and his last name is already Foster."

"Did you talk to Jude about this?" asked Stef.

"No... but I think its best if..." tears stroll down my face, "If he has parents who can love him more than I can... I was selfish... I should have let him get adopted. I'm... I'm five years late on this mistake." I said.

Stef and Lena looked at each other than to Lillian, Brandon, Jesus and Mariana.

"I don't mind having Jude as a brother." said Lillian, "Is he going to live with us?"

"It will be for the best... Jude was always a brother and a son to me." said Brandon.

"Jude's already is part of the family." added Mariana.

"Another brother... I would love that." says Jesus.

"Okay... Where do we sign?" said Stef and Lena.

Brandon smiled and kissed me on my forehead, we tossed the papers to them. Bill and the judge already signed it and it was approved, and I already signed over the custody. Thanks to Bill and Judge Martinez this was the quickest adoption they ever seen. We had the old papers from the original planned adoption five years ago so that helped.

"Do you want to tell him?" I asked.

"Yeah..." said Stef excitingly.

"So when does he get to live with us?" asked Lillian, "I can't wait!"

Brandon and I looked at each other.

"He'll move on Saturday."

* * *

"Really?" he said in tears.

Lena and Stef wrapped their arms around him giving him a mama sandwich. I knew this was for the best for my little brother, I know that if he has a stable home with two parents who love him, he would stop regretting and turning that regret in to anger. Mom told me follow my instincts, and I did...

"You'll move on Saturday." I added.

"You'll be okay right?" he says.

"Of course... you're still my brother and I love you."

He hugs me tight.

"Thank you."

This was what he wanted... I know its for the best. I have PJ and the twins to care for now, the house will never be quiet, but without Jude... it would be different. I spent my whole life with him and now that's going to change. He was right I am selfish...

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

I wrap my arms around Callie as she tries to fall asleep. Everyone's gone home after the family meeting we had together. It was a hard choice for Callie to make today in short notice, but it was for the best. Jude is always going to be our brother, he's always going to be with us and were always going to love Jude like our son. I'm his father figure anyways... and I will always be there for him like I am for PJ and my twin sons. I know the house will be full in a matter of years, well hopefully it would be.

"Brandon..."

My wife whispers breaking my line of thought.

"I'm going to miss him."

I kiss her gently on her soft lips wiping her tears away with my thumb.

"I know baby... I know, but its for the best. That's what he wanted."

It was for the best. Short notice, but this is what he really wanted. Though I know that the adoption is one thing... bullying from school is another. Once he gets adopted I hope that having a mother as a principle would stop the teasing and beatings he gets from his peers.

"I love you Callie Marie Foster." I say to her.

"I love you too Brandon Michael Foster."

* * *

**AU: I know... you didn't see that coming did you? lol. Ha! Don't worry this is not the drama I am warning you about. I got a lot more twist that's going to break your heart and make you cry. MUAHAHA! Peace out girl scouts! **

**Next Chapter: Will the adoption work out? Will the bullying stop for Jude? I have two words to describe next chapter... Fear and Sadness. **


End file.
